The Guardian
by lightingpaperlanterns
Summary: Lily is in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She reads about a fabled character, the Guardian, and starts to get worried... It sounds like her.
1. Into the Sky

"James, stop throwing things at me!" Lily yelled at her older brother. They were home with their brother Albus for the Christmas holidays at the moment, and James had been throwing chocolate wrappers at his sister all day.

"I'm not throwing things at you!" James lied, throwing another wrapper at his sister.

"Yes, you are!" Lily said back.

"Will you two please be quiet?" Ginny, their mother called from the other room.

"Sorry mum," Lily called.

"Yeah mum," James laughed. "Sorry."

The two of them sat down at opposite ends of the long couch in the living room at 12 Grimmauld Place, not wanting to sit next to each other.

"Where's Al?" Lily asked.

"Probably up in his room," James said. "Don't know what he could be doing up there. He's been up there all week! There can only be so many holiday essays."

"He might not be writing essays," Lily reminded him.

"What else could he be doing up there?" James asked. "It's not like he has any friends he can write to. Or a girlfriend."

"You never know," Lily said, smiling. James had never been any good at picking up Lily's subtle hints, so she wasn't surprised when he didn't understand what she was implying.

After the two of them sat there in silence for a few minutes, Lily heard a meowing from behind her, and her cat Smudge jumped up onto her lap.

"Oh, why do you have to keep that infernal thing?" James asked, getting up and moving over to the other side of the room.

"It's not my fault you're allergic," Lily said, petting her cat.

"Shouldn't you be studying for your O.W.L.'s?" James asked, trying to change the subject.

"Shouldn't you be studying for your N.E.W.T.'s?" Lily retorted, remembering that James had failed them the year before, and had had to repeat a year of school.

"Oh shut up Silly!" James said, using his old nickname for her, and throwing another chocolate wrapper at her.

"_Avus_," Lily said, waving her hand over the wrapper, and it turned into a paper bird.

"How do you do that?" James asked, marvelling at Lily's ability to do magic with her hands.

"I dunno," she said. "It just comes to me."

"Like your stupid comebacks?" James asked.

"Like your stupid hair?" Lily asked. James touched his hair nervously, and then put his hand back down. His jet black hair had always been messy, just like his father's, and apparently his grandfather's, but he'd never known him.

"See what I was saying about the comebacks?" James asked.

Lily didn't answer him, but went out into the back yard. She looked up into the air and saw some pigeons flying around in the air. She lay down on the grass and tried to remember what herbs were where in the garden. She knew that there was some dittany in the corner nearest the house. That had been put there because of her Aunt Hermione bugging her father to put it in there. According to Hermione, you could never be too prepared, and dittany was a good herb to have around the house.

Lily saw the pigeons suddenly move out of the way for a huge, ancient bird. She got up and positioned her arms under the owl to catch it.

"Errol, are you still alive?" Lily asked. She unattached the letter tied to Errol's leg, and carried them both inside. "Mum! Grandma wrote," she called to her mother.

"Is Errol still alive?" Ginny asked. "Give him to me, and go open the letter with your brothers."

"But it's addressed to you," Lily said.

"Alright then, you go sort Errol out, and I'll read the letter."

Lily gave her mother the letter and carried the ancient bird to the home menagerie, which was originally the drawing room of the house. She put Errol in his cage and refreshed the water in his bowl. Then she left the room and went up to see her other brother Albus.

"What do you want?" Albus asked without turning around.

"Um, is it a crime for a girl to want to talk to her older brother?" Lily asked him. "Or should I just leave?"

"No, Lily, stay," Albus said, turning around. "I thought you were James."

"You know, he almost found out about you going out with Opia," Lily said.

"You didn't say anything did you?" Albus asked.

"No," Lily said. "He was just wondering what you were doing in your room the whole time, and he said something like 'it's not like he's got a girlfriend or anything'."

"What did you say?"

"'You never know,'" Lily answered. "You know how bad he is at knowing what I'm kind of saying. He didn't even suspect it for a minute."

"Fine, I'll believe you," Albus said. "Ugh, Slughorn is making me take part in the International Potions Competition this year. Why can't he get a seventh year to do it?"

"Because you're the best potions student in the whole school," Lily said. "And, you're in his house, so he kind of favours you."

"Don't remind me," Albus said. He was still remembering the talk he'd had with his father on his first day of school about getting into Slytherin house. He'd gotten to school that night, and asked to be in Gryffindor, but the hat had still put him in Slytherin, and Albus hadn't been happy for months.

"Hey," Lily said. "There's nothing bad about being in Slytherin. Just because most of the people that have ever been in that house are evil, it does not mean that all of them are. Look at Mr Malfoy."

"I thought he used to be a Death Eater," Albus said.

"He did," Lily admitted. "But in the end, he fought on dad's side. And his mother helped dad defeat Voldemort."

"You know, people still don't say his name," Albus said.

"Really?" Lily said. "Everyone in Ravenclaw does."

"Well, nobody in Slytherin does," Albus said. "Maybe it's just a taboo thing."

"That's probably it," Lily said. "Anyway, I was going to go see Rose and Hugo and we were going to play some Quidditch. Are you coming?"

"No," Albus said. "I think I'll pass. Is James going?"

"Like I'm going to invite James to a Quidditch match," Lily laughed. "No, but I think Fred or Roxy were going to go."

"Oh well," Albus said. "Have fun. Say hi to everybody for me."

"Will do," Lily said as she got up and left the room. "See you later Al."

Lily walked down the stairs to her room to grab her broomstick. For her last birthday, Lily's dad had gotten her a Firebolt 800, the fastest broomstick in the world. She also got into some warmer clothes, and her Ravenclaw scarf. After she'd finished, she went downstairs and told her mother that she was going over to Aunt Hermione's.

So Lily went back out into the backyard and mounted her broom. After making sure that she wouldn't be seen by the neighbours as she took off, she kicked off from the ground and flew into the sky.


	2. Wizard's Chess

Lily's flaming red hair whipped about her face as she flew across London. She made a mental note to tie it back before she started playing Quidditch with her cousins. It was a fact that Lily was the best Quidditch player at Hogwarts, and she was the Seeker for the Ravenclaw team. Her brother James had been Chaser on the Gryffindor team last year, but this year, he had been forbidden by Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, to play, as he had to focus on his school work, which, Lily noted, he still didn't do. Her other brother, Albus, played Keeper on the Slytherin team.

Lily touched down in the front yard of her Aunt and Uncle's house. She ran to the front door and knocked on it lightly, eager to start playing.

"Lily?" her Aunt Hermione asked, opening the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Rose and Hugo invited me over to play Quidditch," Lily said. "Didn't they tell you?"

"Oh, hey Lily," Hugo said, coming to the door. "You ready to play?"

"Yeah," Lily said. Hermione stood back, defeated, and let her pass. "Hey Uncle Ron," she called out as she passed by the living room. He was listening to the latest Quidditch scores on the Wizarding Wireless Network, or WWN. It was a Chudley Cannons game, Lily heard, and she rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Ron, they're never going to win a game," Lily said. "When was the last time they won? 1972?"

"You, Lily Potter, are just like your father… and your mother. Why do they teach you these things?"

"Because they're just smarter than you," Lily said, laughing at her Uncle.

"Well, if you're all so smart over in your family, who's going to win this game?"

"Well, seeing as the Cannons are playing, I'm going to say the Harpies," Lily said.

"You're just saying that because they're your favourite!" Ron accused.

"You keep thinking that," Lily said, rolling her eyes, and joining her cousins outside. There, she found Rose and Hugo, Fred, Roxanne and Lois, all of them in their Gryffindor scarves.

"Hey Raven," Lois said in his French accent. His father, Bill, had married Fleur Delacour, a part-veela witch from France, and one of the competitors in the magical competition that Lily's father had been a part of: the Triwizard Tournament. They didn't talk about it much.

"Hey Lou," she said. "Don't see you around much."

"Mum's been making me stay home and perfect my French before my grandparents come."

"That sucks," Lily said. "Fred and Roxanne, haven't seen you in ages either!"

"Shops busy," Fred explained. His father, George, had started up a joke shop with his twin brother Fred, whom Fred had been named after. They'd started the joke shop with funding, from who else but Harry Potter, Lily's father, and had gone well for two years, up until Fred's death in the last great Battle of Hogwarts. At her aunt Angelina's insistence, George had started the shop up again, and business had been going well.

"Let's play shall we?" Rose asked, mounting her broom. "Last to the paddock has to play on Hugo's team!"

"Hey!" Hugo yelled, racing after his sister. "I'm not that bad!"

The other four laughed, and then mounted their brooms, not wanting to be on Hugo's team. Lily, the one with the fastest broom, sped ahead of all of them, even Rose and Hugo, and was the first to the Quidditch paddock. When they got there, they found that there was already people there, in the middle of a three-on-three game. They were from Hogwarts, and Lily noted that they looked like Slytherins.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked. "They've already got the pitch."

"We play them?" Lily said. "It can't be that hard! They're not even on the Slytherin team!"

"Okay," Rose said. "But we only have six people. They have an extra person!"

"Well, we'll play a player down," Lily said. "Come on, you have me, and half the people here are on the Gryffindor team. And, Rose, you were the captain of that team last year, and you were a darn good team. We'll be fine!"

"I'm trusting you Lily," Rose said.

"It's not about winning," Lily muttered. The six of them walked up to the pitch, and Lily sent golden sparks in the air with her hands, and ducked her hand into her robes, making it seem like she had just used her wand. The Slytherins paused the game, and flew down to the ground, cursing at the six cousins who had just interrupted their game.

"What do you dweebs want?" the biggest one, Shaeden Nott, asked.

"A game would be nice," Lily said. "Any takers?"

The Slytherins looked at each other and got identical smiles on their faces.

"You're on Potter," Nott said. "First to get the snitch wins."

"That's the point of the game isn't it?" Lily asked. "And are you playing with six or seven?"

"Seven," Nott said. "You?"

"Six," Lily said, but as she did, somebody touched down next to her and covered her with mud. She noticed that he had black hair, and he smiled down at her.

"James," Lily said. "Shouldn't you be at home, studying for your N.E.W.T.'s?"

"Chill, Lil," James said, and laughed. "Dad never graduated."

"Not here," Rose said. "Let's just play shall we? Five minutes to sort out who's playing what."

The group turned around and looked at each other. "Right," Rose said. "James, Lois and I will be Chasers. Fred and Roxanne, you be beaters." The only reason Lily could find for that decision was that they were the only ones that had bought beaters bats. "Lily, that leaves you as Seeker."

"Naturally," Lily said. She tied her hair back as they sorted out tactics, and after the five minutes was up, she turned around and mounted her broom, kicking off into the air. She came face to face with the boy that would be playing her counterpart: Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey Lily," he said. Although they were in different houses, the two of them were quite good friends, even though he was a year older. He was the Seeker for the Slytherin team, and was good at it.

"Hey Scorp," Lily said. "How's life?"

"You two stop talking!" Nott yelled up at them. They tried not to laugh. "Prepare to lose," he added to Lily's team.

"Great advice," Lily called down to him. "Maybe you should take it.

The Quaffle was 'released' and the game began, and Lily and Scorpius forgot their friendship and zoned into Quidditch mode. The game was over in half an hour. Lily caught the snitch when the score was Weasleys: 80, Slytherins: 50. Lily and Scorpius shook hands, keeping in mind that it was just a game, and they weren't playing for anything. Nott on the other hand, wasn't happy.

"Hey," Scorpius said to him. "Chill out man. It's just a game."

"Games are for winning!" Nott yelled.

"Games are for having fun," Scorpius reasoned. "Let it go."

Nott still hadn't let it go when the Weasley team left. They flew back to Uncle Ron's house and had dinner there. When James and Lily left, the Quidditch game that Ron had been listening to still hadn't finished, but the Holyhead Harpies were still miles ahead of the Cannons. When they got home, they played some chess, and waited for their father to come home from work.

When he did, he had an announcement for them.

"Where's Albus?" he asked.

"Up in his room," Lily said. "Why?"

"Can you go get him please?" Harry asked.

"Smudgie," Lily called her cat. "Go get Albus please."

"It's not your slave Lily," Harry said, sitting down and trying to help Lily play her chess game.

"Dad, don't even try," Lily said. She knew that Harry Potter, one of the greatest wizards that ever lived, was completely lousy at wizards chess. When Albus came down, he sat down and helped James play.

"Kids," Harry said. "I have an announcement to make."

"We figured," Lily said. She looked up at James and added, "Well, at least I did." James kicked her under the table.

"We're going to visit Uncle Dudley on Christmas Eve," Harry said. The three Potter children let their mouths drop open.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's me!!!**

**Okay, so if you're going to read my fanfic, can you please (pretty please with a cherry on top) review. Even if you're not a member, just click the 'review' button. **

**Reviews are nice, and they help me get motivated to write more if I have more reviews. Only one person reviewed that last chapter, and it got like 20 visitors. Pretty please review.**

**Thanksyou**

**Lovee Gabi**

**Oh, and P.S.**

**My friend (Roses en fleur, you should check her stuff, she's in my fav authours) told me today that James is one year older than Albus, and Albus is two years older than Lily, so from now on, James and Albus are both in their seventh year, and Lily's still in her fifth. **


	3. Christmas Adventures

"Why do we have to come here?" James asked as they arrived at Dudley Dursley's house for a visit... on Christmas Eve.

"Dudley asked me to come," Harry said. "And he is my cousin."

"Still..." James said.

"James, I really don't see your problem," Lily said. "I for one find it quite refreshing to be around muggles. You don't need to worry about if they're going to hex you or not."

"But they're muggles!" James sighed. "They're all icky!"

"You know, James," Harry said. "Your Aunt Hermione is muggle-born."

"Really?" James asked. "Eww."

"James, you really shouldn't have that attitude," Lily said. "Plus, I know you have a crush on that muggle girl at Number 11."

"I do not!" James cried while Albus laughed.

"Be quiet!" Ginny yelled. "We are here to visit, not to yell at each other."

Lily and James stopped fighting, and waited for Dudley to open the door for them.

Dudley Dursley was a large man with blonde hair, and very little neck. He was married to Mary DiAngelo, a thin woman with a long, horse-like face and a long neck. Whenever Lily saw the both of them together, she was instantly reminded of her 'grandparents' Vernon and Petunia Dursley, who looked exactly the same, except older. It was especially striking today, because both Vernon and Petunia had been invited. It was a sort of family reunion. Mary's family was there too, and as a result, the house was almost full to breaking point, so they ate outside.

Mary had organised a very large and filling meal for the family, and it was spread over three large picnic tables outside. There were turkeys and chickens and salads and chips and almost everything that was at a traditional Hogwarts feast. Lily sat with Cassie Dursley, who was Lily's age. They'd always gotten along well, and today they were the only people that each other knew, apart from their siblings. A few times, one of the DiAngelo cousins would come up and talk with them for a while, but they'd leave soon after.

After dinner, Dudley was trying to light the bonfire, because it had gotten cold, and snow was about to fall, although he was failing. Eventually he had to ask Harry for help, so Harry discretely pulled out his wand and whispered 'incendio', pointing his wand at the bowl. Then there was some gift exchanging, although minimal, because there were so many of them. Lily had bought Cassie a book about a girl that could read minds, and used it to save lives, which Cassie liked. Cassie loved the thought of magic, although she didn't know that it actually existed.

Just as the Potter family was leaving, Petunia Dursley came up to Harry and whispered something in his ear.

"Show me," Harry said. He followed his Aunt Petunia to the DiAngelo family, and to a little boy that was off to the side. Lily followed behind, although the rest of the family stayed by the door. The little boy was by a bush, and there were a few beetles running around. The boy, whose name was Marcus DiAngelo, was bored of the party, and was amusing himself by levitating the beetles.

"Dad, he shouldn't be doing that," Lily said.

"Lily, you're supposed to be over with mum," Harry said. "But what is he doing?"

"Magic," Petunia breathed.

**

"Happy Christmas!" Teddy Tonks yelled the next day at the Christmas party that the Potters were holding. Everybody could fit inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place, so the whole family had gone over there to celebrate. The Christmas gift exchange today was quite large, and Lily was ecstatic at the present that Rose had gotten her: two tickets to the Harpies/Bats Quidditch game. Rose had been accepted into the holiday team for the Harpies, which only ever employed women, and they were Lily's favourite team.

But the best part of Lily's day was the snowball fight that the family had. Uncle George was the King of these snowball fights, and Lily always managed to get on his team: the opposite team as James. They won of course, and the winning team all got George's hot chocolate.

Later that night, after everybody had left, Lily was out the front of the house, looking at the stars. She was hoping for a letter from her best friend Alyssa Umbridge. She was just about giving up when James came and joined her. They talked for a few minutes, and then Lily noticed that Kim, the muggle girl from next door, was watching them from her window. She didn't say anything to James, but she invited her out, knowing that Kim had a crush on James too.

"Hi Kim," Lily said, pretending that she hadn't noticed her.

"Oh, hi Lily," Kim said. "Did you have lots of family over today?"

"Yup," Lily said. "The whole Motley Crew. You?"

"No, not really," Kim said. "All of them live in Australia, so we don't see them much."

"That's a shame," James said.

"You're from Australia, aren't you?" Lily asked the girl.

"Yeah," Kim said. "I just moved here in August as you know. I'm starting at my new school after the holidays."

"Oh, what school are you going to?" James asked.

"St. Mary's," Kim said. Something ticked in Lily's head. That was the school she said she went to when asked by a muggle.

"Anyways, I'd better go inside," Lily said. "You two talk."

She left quickly before James could argue, and got into the house. She went to bed wondering if Kim would be going to Hogwarts... No, that was a stupid idea. There was no way that Kim Hennings was a witch.

* * *

**:O**

**Kim Hennings.... **

**I know it might not be that great.**

**I don't think I'm that great at things like this.**

**Remember guys, I LIKE REVIEWS....**

**They're like a nice steak... juicy, and make you feel like you can write more**

**Bad analogy I know..**

**You don't want to hear my one from my drama assessment the other day....**

**It was shameful.**

**Okay, love you guys.**

**ByeBye**


	4. Death

"Wake UP James," Lily yelled at her older brother. "The train's going to be leaving soon."

"I thought the train didn't go," James said groggily as he woke up. "We were going to catch the Knight Bus."

"It's broken down," Lily said.

"It's magical, it doesn't break down."

"It does when it's cursed," Lily said. "Get up."

Thirty minutes later, Lily, James and Albus were getting dropped off at King's Cross Station, ready to catch the train. They surreptitiously slipped into Platform 9 ¾, boarded the train, and went off to find their friends. Well, James and Albus did. Lily went off to the prefect's carriage first. Being a prefect of Ravenclaw house didn't really mean anything special. It was just duty patrolling the corridors, and that was it.

"I have a special announcement to make," said the Head Boy, a Hufflepuff called Lupis Groal.

"Oh great," said a Slytherin prefect, who Lily constantly forgot the name of.

"What is it?" Lily asked Lupis, ignoring the Slytherin.

"A new student is starting today," Groal said. "Her name is Kim Hennings, and she's transferring from the Australian School."

Lily smiled a little bit to herself. "What year is she in?"

"Fifth year," Groal said. "Actually Lily, I was wondering if you could be the one to show her the ropes and everything. She's only just moved."

"Yeah, that's fine," Lily said. "Do you know where she is, so I can introduce myself?"

"She's in the compartment next door," Lupis said. "Go for your life."

Lily got up and left the compartment. She paused in the next compartment, wondering where Kim was.

"Lily?" she asked, and Lily turned around to face the girl behind her.

"Kim!" Lily said. "I didn't know you were a witch."

"I knew you were a witch," Kim admitted. "I didn't want to tell you though. I didn't know if you'd be angry."

Lily thought back to anything that might have tipped Kim off to her being a witch. Her mouth fell into a small 'o' as she realised what had done it.

"You saw me flying didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kim said. "So, is your older brother here?"

"Yeah," Lily replied. "But he's supposed to have left at the end of the last school year. He failed his N.E.W.T.'s, and because he wants to do something or other, he has to repeat seventh year. Except he's not allowed to do Quidditch this year."

"That sucks," Kim said. "I love Quidditch. Do you play?"

"Do I?" Lily said. "I'm the best since my father, and that's saying something."

"Cool. What's your team?"

"Harpies all the way girl," Lily said. "What about you?"

"Well, my favourite Australian one is the Perth Phoenixes. My favourite one over here is the Bats I think."

"Oh my God," Lily said. "My cousin got me tickets to the Harpies/Bats game!"

"Where is it?" Kim asked excitedly.

"I think it's in Hogsmeade," Lily said. It was going to be the first game in the new Hogsmeade Quidditch stadium: and it was on a Hogsmeade weekend. "Do you want to go?"

"Um, yeah," Kim said. Both of them jumped when the door to the prefect's carriage opened, and Groal came out.

"Wow, you're getting along already," he said.

"We already know each other," Kim said.

"Yeah, turns out she lives next door," Lily continued.

The two girls chatted and laughed all the way to Hogmeade Station, where they got the Thestral driven carts all the way up to the school. Lily couldn't see them, but she had a feeling that Kim could. When they got up to school, Kim was met by Professor McGonagall and led to a room off the hall. Lily continued into the hall, and sat down with her best friend Ariel Umbridge at the Ravenclaw table.

"Where were you?" Ariel asked, throwing her arms around Lily. "I was looking for you the whole train ride!"

"The whole train ride?" Lily asked, hugging her friend back.

"Okay, not the whole ride," Ariel said. "I gave up when I the sweets lady came around."

"I was up near the prefect's carriage," Lily said. "I've been given a special job to do."

"OOO What?"

"There's a new girl," Lily explained, just as the doors opened, revealing Kim Hennings. Lily's heart immediately went out to her, just imagining how she would feel if she was the one that was going up in front of the whole school. She shivered, and then she looked towards the sorting hat up the front.

Professor McGonagall made her usual speech, and then invited Kim to put the hat on her head.

The hat was quiet for a few minutes, but Lily knew that the hat was still talking to Kim. She crossed her fingers under the table, and wished that Kim would be in Ravenclaw. Her and Ariel had to share a room with Taria Smith, one of the most annoying and popular girls in the year.

"Ravenclaw," the hat said suddenly. There were roars from the table that Lily sat at. Kim found Lily and sat next to her.

"Oh my God that was embarrassing," she whispered under her breath as the applause died down. Lily looked over at the Gryffindor table, and saw James go red. She laughed silently under her breath as McGonagall continued her speech.

After the feast, Lily walked up to the Ravenclaw common room with Ariel and Kim. They were held up at the door when nobody could figure out the riddle that the raven had asked.

"Can you please repeat it?" Lily asked the raven.

_What begins and has no end? What is the ending of all that begins?_

Lily was stumped. The raven had never given out that one before.

"Death." Kim said. Lily looked at her, surprised, but didn't say anything as the door opened and everybody went into the common room. The Ariel and Lily showed Kim up to the common room where her things were waiting.

"How did you know the answer to that riddle?" Lily asked Kim.

"It wasn't that hard," Kim said. "Death has no end, and it ends all that begins."

"Hey Lily," Ariel said. "Do you remember where I put my divination book?"

"Your note book or your textbook?" Lily asked. She didn't do divination, and Ariel wouldn't do it either if she listened to her mother.

"Notebook."

"You took it home with you... why?"

"Because it's not in my bag."

"You must have left it at home."

"Yeah, I'll write to my dad tomorrow. Maybe he'll find it before mum does."

Lily shivered. Ariel's mum didn't like her. Well, her father more like. Dolores Umbridge had been taken into the forest by Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley (Granger back then), and she didn't like Harry after that. She hadn't liked Harry to begin with. But now Dolores Umbridge hated Lily's guts, because she was the daughter of Harry.

"Hey Kim," Lily said. "You can have that bed there," she said, pointing to the bed up the top of the dormitory. Kim was moving her stuff just as Taria Smith stumbled into the dorm.

"Oh my goodness," Taria said. "Nate is sooo fine."

"Great to know," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Taria, this is Kim Hennings. The new girl."

Taria looked over Kim dissaprovingly. She had new robes, but her hair wasn't done up very well, and her face was thin. "Nice to meet you," Taria mumbled, before turning to her bed. She collapsed into the four-poster, and drew the curtains.

"Muffliato," Lily said, waving her hand in the direction of Taria's bed.

"Did you just do magic with your hands?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Lily said, realising her mistake. Ariel was the only other person in their year that knew Lily could do that. "I've been able to do it for ages."

"That's weird," Kim said. "I can do magic with my hands too."

* * *

**OOO Weird, no?**

**Okay, so this is my last update in two weeks... reason why?? I have exams. I'm not stressing about them much, but I don't really want to write during that time, because I don't want to fail these exams. Especially Human Bio, coz I'm top in the class.**

**Okay, that made me look big-headed. I'm not. Relatively small head over here. **

**So, sorry about that rabid readers. After two weeks is gone, I'm sooo updating.**

**Can I just ask one big favour of you?? Can I get at least ten reviews in those two weeks?? It's not too hard to ask for. I know you all read it, coz I check my traffic. **

**Love you heaps.**

**From Gabi xx**

**PS: You may have noticed that I've changed the story description, and the title. Yeah, it's now called 'the guardians'. **


	5. Firewhiskey

"What?"Lily asked. Harry Potter, Lily's father, had told her that the only person who was known to be able to do magic with their hands was Albus Dumbledore, one of the previous Headmaster's of Hogwarts, and that was only because he'd been the owner of the Elder Wand. That wand had disappeared after the Last Great Battle of Hogwarts, the death of the evil Lord Voldemort.

"I can do magic with my hands too," Kim said. She looked at Lily closely as Lily tried to figure out what she had said. "Are you okay Lily?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "I'm fine. How long have you been able to do..."

"Since I was a baby. My mum thought it was some evil magic back home. When something happened at the end of last year, mum moved us from Australia to London. But it didn't stop."

"What happened?" Ariel thoughtlessly asked.

"Nothing," Kim lied. "It wasn't anything major. Just a little accident."

Lily went to bed that night with only that on her mind. It must have been something really big, because Kim looked like she had been about to cry when she said it. She thought to herself that Ariel really needed to learn some tact. She was a good friend and all, but sometimes she was just too thoughtless sometimes.

**

Lily was on prefect duty on the first Friday of the term. Wandering the seventh floor corridors, Lily heard somebody sneaking around. "Lumos," she muttered, lighting the end of her wand and pointing it in the direction of the scuffling.

"James?" she asked. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"What are you doing out of bed?" James asked.

"I'm a prefect." Lily said.

"Well, I'm a prefect's brother."

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe, a little bit... why?"

"Because having alcohol is is against Hogwarts rules! What is it, mulled mead?"

"Firewhisky," James said.

"James, I really don't want to do this, but you're getting a detention and twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Aww, come on sis!" James said. "Did you know that Kim is a witch?"

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact," Lily said. "She's in my dorm. Now get back to your common room, or I'll take more points from you."

"No, I want to go see Kim," James said, laughing.

Lily sighed, and dragged her brother back to the Fat Lady. "Calapatris," Lily recited the Gryffindor password. As prefect, she knew all of them. The Fat Lady, recognising her as a prefect, opened the portrait, and Lily dragged her brother through the portrait hole.

"Lily, you're such a spoilsport!" James yelled.

"I know, isn't it great?" Lily said sarcastically. "Get to your dorm now, or I'll take you up there myself."

"Okay, I'm going," James said, coming over to Lily.

"No, you're not," Lily said.

"Yes I am," he said. "Good night sis." He wrapped his arms around Lily and placed a wet, alcohol smelling kiss on her cheek.

"Ew James," Lily said. "Good night." She walked out of the portrait hole and found her relief, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, waiting for her.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Fine," Lily said, and set off towards the second floor, where the Headmistress' office was. She had to report the detention she'd given.

"Billywig," Lily said, and stepped onto the moving staircase. She knocked on the griffin knocker, and heard a voice from inside.

"Come in Miss Potter," one of the portraits said. She stepped into the room and looked around.

"Hey Phineas," Lily said. Her father, during his eradication of everything 'Black' that he didn't want, refused to get rid of the portrait of Phineas Nigellus, because he was connected to the school. That portrait was in James' room.

"Hey Lily," he said. "Professor McGonagall isn't here at the moment?"

"Oh," Lily said. "Where is she?"

"She's with Professor Trelawney, talking about something."

"Oh," Lily said again. "I just came to tell her about a detention I had to give out, but I can come back in the morning."

"No, Lily," the portrait of Severus Snape said. "We may be dead, but we are capable of passing on a message."

"Who to?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"James," Lily said, causing Phineas to laugh.

"Do you have something to say Phineas?"

"Oh, no," Phineas said. "What is it this time?"

"I found him sneaking around on the seventh floor, drunk," Lily said. "I gave him a detention, and took twenty points off Gryffindor."

"Okay," Severus said. "We'll pass it on."

"Thank you," Lily said, and went to leave. She was just about at the door when she heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney talking frantically about something.

"Are you sure there's two?" McGonagall asked.

"Dead sure," Trelawney said. Then the door opened.

"Potter," Trelawney and McGonagall both breathed.

"What are you doing here?" the headmistress asked.

"Reporting a detention," Lily said. "Professor Snape can tell you. Goodbye."

Lily darted out the room and was almost at the bottom of the staircase when she heard McGonagall ask, "do you think she heard?"

**

Lily was sporting a killer headache at breakfast the next morning. She was sitting with Ariel and Kim at the Ravenclaw table, and Ariel was encouraging her to eat some toast. It was first Quidditch practice of the term today, and she needed her energy.

"What are you doing here?" Ariel suddenly asked as somebody sat down across from Lily. She looked up to see her brother's face smiling down at her.

"James?" Lily asked. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see Kim," James said.

"Hi," Kim said. "Long time no see."

"How's your head?" Lily asked James.

"Funny you should ask actually," he said. "I woke up this morning with a really bad headache, and I have no idea how I got it."

"It's called a hangover James," Lily said. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No," he said, his brow furrowing.

"I caught you sneaking around on the seventh floor during my prefect duty last night. I gave you a detention and docked twenty points from Gryffindor. You had Firewhisky."

"Oh, so that explains it," James said.

"Explains what?" Ariel asked. "Your stupitidy?"

"No," James said. "It explains the headache, and why there were less points in our hourglass."

"Yeah," Lily said, taking a swig of pumpkin juice. "You should be getting your detention any day now."

"Joy," James said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Okay, so maybe I lied about the whole not updating thing. **

**I'm sure you're glad, because I kind of left you on a cliffhanger. My friend hates it when I do that. **

**But this time I'm serious. I'm not updating for the next two weeks. Come June 13, I will have another chapter up, but not before.**

**I'm truly very sorry if you hate me, but hey, you don't have to read if you don't want to.**

**Please review... ten in two weeks?? Gabrielle and Serena (and Roses) your reviews no longer count towards it. I'm sorry.**

**Love Gabi =]**


	6. Quidditch Practice

"Lily!" Reginald Triff, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, called as he spotted Lily rushing down the corridor towards the library. It was a Saturday, and Lily was about to get started on her Transfiguarion essay.

"Reg," she said, turning around and spotting the seventh-year boy. He rushed up to her.

"Is it alright with you if we have training tomorrow? It's just that our game with Slytherin is next week, and we really need to work on our play. Well, not you, but the rest of the team."

"Yeah," Lily said. "That's fine. I'll see you later then."

"Seeya," he said and went back to rejoin his friends.

**

"Hey Lily," Ariel said as Lily sat down at the table with her and Kim. They were all going to work on their Transfiguration essay together.

"Hey Ariel," Lily said, pulling out some spare parchment. "Hey Kim."

"Hey Lil," Kim said. "What held you up?"

"Oh," Lily said. "McGonagall wanted to know about the detention I gave out last night, and then Reg caught me up and told me that there's Quidditch training tomorrow."

"Reg?" Ariel asked.

"Reginald Triff..." Lily elaborated.

"Why didn't you call him Reginald then?"

"I know what you're trying to suggest, and no," Lily said. "Reginald is just too long, especially when you're on a team with them and you have to talk to them all the time. Reg is easier to say."

"Sure it is," Ariel said, wagging her eyebrows.

"Oh, come off it," Lily said. "I don't even like him that much."

"Why don't you call him Triff then?" Kim asked. "I mean, everybody calls people they don't like by their last names. So, why don't you?"

"Because we're on a team together."

Ariel and Kim looked at each other. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I get sick of you sometimes," Lily said.

"You've only known me for a week," Kim pointed out.

"Ariel, I get sick of you sometimes," Lily clarified. "And Kim, I'm getting sick of you, so you better watch out."

"Yes ma'am," Kim said.

Lily screwed up her parchment and threw it at her.

**

"Hey guys," James Potter said, coming to sit at the Ravenclaw table for the second time that day.

"Hi, James," Lily said. "Do you have some sort of problem with the Gryffindor table, or do you just really like hanging out with your little sister?"

"None of my friends sit at the Gryffindor table," James said.

"That's because they all passed their N.E.W.T.'s last year," Lily said.

"You failed your N.E.W.T.'s?" Kim asked, laughing. "I thought you were smart."

"I am," James said indignantly.

"He is," Lily said, "he just doesn't apply himself properly."

"Hey guys, look at this," said James, trying to get off the topic of failed tests. He got one of the empty trays on the table and made it fly around the great hall like a frisbee.

"James Sirius Potter, would you like another detention?" Lily asked.

"Yes, actually," James said.

"Great," Lily said. "James Potter, you have a detention and a further ten points from Gryffindor."

"What?" James cried. "Sis!"

"You said you wanted one," Lily said.

"I didn't mean it! You're so mean!"

"I'm a little sister, it's my job."

"Get a new job then," he said.

"You're an idiot," Lily said.

"Why thank you. Thank you very much."

Lily rolled her eyes while Ariel threw a piece of parchment that she hadn't ended up using at him.

"Is there some sort of problem over here?" Professor McGonagall said, coming over.

"James earned himself another detention for his little frisbee stunt, and I took another ten points off Gryffindor."

"James, you are letting your house down," McGonagall sighed. "And you're not doing it quite as well as your uncles did."

"I'm sorry Professor," James said. "Would you like me to get his advice?"

"No!" Lily said. Everyone looked at her. "You don't have to live with him," she explained to them. "If he gets Uncle George's advice, then I'm stuck with it at school as well as at home."

"Don't get anymore detentions Potter," McGonagall said. "I'll get word of your current two back to you."

"Sorry Professor," James apologised again. She left, her cape billowing behind her, and as soon as she was out of earshot, James burst out laughing.

Lily noticed two people walking out of the hall after getting up from the Slytherin table. It was Albus, and his girlfriend Opia Harlow. Lily caught Albus' eye, and then tried to distract James.

"Say James," Lily said. "I hear that Hufflepuff have a new Quidditch strategy."

"Why should I care?" James said. "It's not like I'm on the team."

"But you can tell somebody who is, like Rose," Lily said to him. "Anyway, they're going to try and send bludgers at the Keeper and Seeker, so she'll have to talk to them about it before the game next week."

"Okay," James said. Lily checked to see if Albus and Opia had left the hall, and they had, so she didn't try and keep him at the table when he got up.

"Why did you tell him that?" Kim asked.

"Because Albus was walking past with his girlfriend, and he doesn't want James to know."

"But you lied to him..."

"So?" Lily said. "He's so oblivious that he doesn't notice. Besides, I think I heard Groal going on about it."

"Groal?" Ariel asked.

"Gosh, Ariel," Lily said. "Sometimes I think you're a hermit. Groal as in Lupis Groal, the head boy."

"OH!" Ariel said, and Lily rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

**

It was raining the next morning when Lily went down to breakfast with her broomstick and some muggle clothing on. She never wore her Quidditch robes for training. Lily groaned as she walked into the Great Hall with it's transparent roof. Some people say that the roof was bewitched to look like the sky outside. Lily believed that it was just glass, and that somebody put a muffling charm on the roof so that the sound of raindrops couldn't be heard as loudly and give it away.

"What's wrong?" Ariel asked.

"You know I don't like playing in the rain," Lily said. "I can handle snow, because it doesn't make it difficult to see, but rain is just so.... ugh!" Lily wasn't able to find a word to describe it.

"Chill out, it can't be that bad," Kim said.

"How often does it rain in Australia?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Depends on where you live. I was in Perth, so every now and then."

"What about your school?"

"Oh, that was in the middle of the desert," Kim said. "It hardly ever rained."

"Exactly," Lily said. "Rain equals evil."

"No it doesn't," Ariel said.

"Ariel," Lily said. "It's a figure of speech. It's like your favourite saying 'potions equals evil'."

"Oh," Ariel said.

"Seriously, I thought you had to be smart to be in Ravenclaw," Lily joked.

"Sod off," Ariel said as they sat down at the table.

"Why is _everybody_ in muggle clothes?" Lily asked.

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend," Ariel explained. "I thought you had to be smart to be in Ravenclaw..."

"Hey," Lily said.

"Okay, in your defence, it was only announced yesterday."

"Oh, so that's why Triff asked me if it was okay to have practice..."

"Yeah," Ariel said, as if it had been obvious.

"Hey, what's wrong with James?" Kim asked, looking over at the Gryffindor table. Lily looked up to see her brother sitting there with a long face.

"I dunno," Lily said. "I'll go talk to him." She got up from her seat and almost ran over to the table. James was sitting next to Hugo, and Lily sat down across from him, next to Rose.

"Potter," James said bitterly. "How's your day so far?"

"Woah, since when to we call siblings by their last name?" Lily asked. "Potter," she added.

"Since they get their brothers banned from going to Hogsmeade."

"Ah," Lily said. "You know, I only came over here because Kim asked what was wrong with you. What she was doing staring at you I have no idea, but I think somebody likes you back."

"Shut up Lily," James said. She gave a triumphant 'HA', which earned her stares from her cousins.

"I was trying to get him to call be by my first name," Lily said.

"Lily Luna Potter, I am writing home on you," James said.

"Whatever, but include the thing about the drinking, because I want you to get a Howler from mum."

"I wasn't drinking!" James whined.

"Actually," Rose said. "You were. You had like, a bottle of Firewhiskey."

"There we go," Lily said. "I'm sure McGonagall's already sent an owl home about it anyway."

Sure enough, less than two seconds later, the post arrived. The Potter's large barn owl, Kirry, flew up to James with a big red envelope. Lily had to hide a giggle as her father's voice went off. Everybody stopped and watched.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, coming over. "How does it feel to get a Howler?"

"Embarrassing," he said. "Dad could at least have sent it so that it didn't arrive during breakfast."

"Ah but Jimmy," Hugo said, using his nickname for his cousin. "The embarrassing part for you is the fun part for us."

"Lily," McGonagall said, snapping Lily out of her fit of hysterical giggles. "Do you think your brother had been punished enough?"

"Yes," Lily said.

"So, do you think we should take a detention off of him?"

"Sure... But, why are you asking me? Don't you have to ask the Heads?"

"Yes, but you are the one that gave him two."

"Right," Lily said. She saw Reginald Triff and the other five members of the Quidditch team get up from the Ravenclaw table, so she excused herself. "Good luck with your training!" Rose called out. They might be in rival houses, Lily thought, but at least family support was still present.

**

"Parkinson!Watch the Quaffle!" Triff yelled at one of the chasers. The team had split in two, with Triff playing his usual role of keeper, excecpt for both teams. There was one beater on each team, and Kristophe Opel and Mitchell Weere were playing those. As they weren't playing with the snitch, Lily was playing chaser with Pippa Triff, Reginald's younger brother, and on the other team were Makensie Parkinson and Sally Kroswell.

"Sorry!" Makensie called back. Lily flew around the half-pitch with the Quaffle and then quickly threw it to Pippa. Makensie intercepted it, and quickly threw it to Sally.

"Don't get rid of it so quickly!" Reginald yelled. "Remember, there is going to be three chasers on the other team, and they're all going to be expecting it."

"Sorry!" Makensie called again. "I just thought that if I got rid of it quickly, it might throw them off guard a little bit."

"Well, don't do it again!" he yelled.

He really is a rubbish captain, Lily thought to herself. Lily flew in close to Makensie, while Sally and Pippa were trying to get the Quaffle to score a goal.

"Hey Lily," Makensie said.

"Hey Makensie," Lily said. She had to be quick, or otherwise Triff would yell at her again. "Listen, if you really think that's going to help, do it. Even if Triff yells at you afterwards. I think your reasoning is good, and I also think that Triff is a rubbish captain. Do what you think is right..."

"Thanks Lily," Makensie said, and they flew off and rejoined play.

**

"That was the worst practice I have ever captained!" Reginald Triff stromed in the changing rooms afterwards. "Chasers! You were all over the place! What was that?"

"That was good playing!" Lily yelled back.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Triff," Lily said. "Our next game is against Slytherin. Their chasers are really thick, Albus told me. They'll be completely thrown off guard if our chasers pass it right away."

"You're trusting a Slytherin?" Triff asked disbelievingly. "You're trusting a Slytherin?"

"I'm trusting my brother," Lily said. "He's never lied to me."

"Why did he pick chaser's if they were really thick?" Mitchell Weere asked.

"Because they were the only people that showed up," Lily said off handedly.

"Whatever," Triff said, his anger rising. "We'll be lucky if we win that game against Slytherin. Now get out before I keep you back for more practice."

Lily, Makensie, Pippa and Sally quickly darted out of the changing rooms before we could be called back. They made it all the way through the front doors before stopping.

"Thanks for sticking up for us like that," Sally said. "You didn't have to."

"He wasn't listening to you," Lily shrugged. "I know that you were making a good play, even if he didn't."

"I hate older brothers," Pippa said. "They're so annoying sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Lily said. "But I get to give my brothers detention, so I'm happy."

"Oh yeah," Makensie said. "I heard about James on Friday night."

"That was hilarious," Lily said. "But he was doing the wrong thing, and I didn't want it to look like I was favouring my family. Anyway, what are we going to do now? We can't go to Hogsmeade..."

"We could go get washed off?" Pippa suggested. She pointed towards the top of the marble staircase, where the caretaker was standing. Margot Millicent was an ex-Ravenclaw, so she was light on them.

"Quidditch practice?" she asked, noticing the broomsticks.

"Yesh," Lily said.

"Yesh?" Pippa laughed.

"Oh," Lily said, laughing. "It's a mix between the word yes, and the word yeah."

"Well, get up to the showers before you get in trouble," Margot said. "See you later girls."

"Bye," the four girls chimed in unison. Pippa, Sally and Makensie rushed up to the Ravenclaw common room and bathroom, while Lily went to the prefects bathroom.

"Bubbles," Lily said the password and walked into the bathroom. She started filling up the bath, not feeling like a shower. She filled the bath with Lily-scented bubbles, which she liked to do a lot because of her name. Just as she got in, somebody walked out of the showers.

"Taylor!" Lily jumped, and then ducked beneath the water.

* * *

**Ahaha Cameron Taylor, what are you doing in the bathroom?**

**So, I updated sooner than I said I would.**

**I've got chapters seven, eight, and nine already written and in my documents on here, so I'll be updating quickly for now.**

**Hope you all like it!! **

**And review!**

**Love Gabi xx  
**


	7. Runs in the Family

"Bloody hell Potter!" Cameron Taylor said, rushing over to the edge of the pool-sized bath. "Potter, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he heard Lily's voice echo from the water. She could see Cameron's confused face from beneath the surface. "It's called a bubble-head charm," Lily explained.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked her.

"I just had Quidditch practice," she said. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Hogsemeade?"

"Because I had a pile of homework to do," he said.

"Um, Cameron?" Lily asked.

"Yeah?"

"As much as you're a good friend and everything, could you go so I can have my bath?"

"Oh," Cameron said, his face going red. "Yeah, sure! I'm so sorry Potter!" He got up quickly and rushed out of the bathroom. Lily resurfaced, and breathed in the fresh air. She never liked the bubble-head charm. It always left a funny taste in her mouth. Lily got cleaned quickly, and then cleaned her clothes with a cleaning charm. After she got changed, she quickly got out of the Prefect's bathroom before somebody could catch her off guard again.

She walked straight into Cameron.

"Taylor, are you stalking me or something?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I just forgot my wand, and I was waiting for you to get out."

"Oh," Lily said, going red because she'd made an idiot of herself. Cameron ducked back into the bathroom and Lily set off, heading for her common room.

She was thinking about Cameron Taylor. He was one of the fifth-year prefects from Gryffindor, and he was Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was of a light-build with pronounced muscles and shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. Why am I thinking about Cameron? Lily thought to herself. She snapped out of her daydream, and found herself nowhere near the Ravenclaw common room. She turned back and started looking for the right hallway, but she couldn't find it. Instead, she went down to the entrance hall, thinking of heading out of the castle and waiting for Ariel and Kim to get back from Hogsmeade. It was Kim's first trip there, and Lily couldn't go, so Ariel had agreed to show her around.

The rain had gone while Lily had been in the bathroom. She stepped out into the sunlight, and decided to go down and sit by the lake. She found a dry spot beneath the giant beech tree. Endless generations must have sat here on sunny (or rainy) days, and Lily was glad to be one of them. She twisted her red hair between her fingers, and saw her reflection in a puddle a little to the left of her.

Oh great, she thought. I look like a drowned rat when I get wet hair.

She tried drying it a little bit, but it didn't work, so she guessed she would have to let it dry naturally. Her light blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and she very quickly got bored. She headed back up the castle, choosing to study: she did after all have O.W.L.s coming up. After getting her Potions books from her room, she headed down to the library.

She chose a seat near the muggle fiction section which was her favourite. She liked to read about some of the muggle's views on magic, even though they were completely absurd. She opened her book to a page about dangerous combinations of potions ingredients. A few moments later, she noticed somebody sit down across from her, and she looked up.

"Now I swear you're stalking me," Lily said, looking back down at her book.

"Unintentionally," Cameron said. "What are you studying?"

Instead of speaking to him, Lily flicked up the front page of her book and then put it back down again.

"Funny," Cameron said. "I came here to study the same thing..."

"Now that's just creepy," Lily said. "I really should have stayed in the common room..."

"Oh but then you wouldn't have seen me," Cameron mocked complaining tones. "Don't I just brighten up your day?"

"Nothing can brighten up this day," Lily said. "Triff yelled at us in Quidditch practice."

"Why would he yell at you?" Cameron asked.

"I was playing Chaser," Lily said. "And we were doing quick passes. He got angry."

"Quick passes are good. Why would he yell at you for them?"

"Because he's a rubbish captain?" Lily suggested. "Anyway, I yelled at him for it, and he basically implied that I know nothing about Quidditch."

"You're the best player in the school," Cameron said.

"Although this may make me sound a bit egotistical, I agree," Lily said. "And what's more is that I told Triff that the Slytherin chasers are thick, and he didn't believe me."

"Mmm, they are thick," Cameron said. "Why didn't he believe you?"

"I told him that Albus told me. He was all like 'you're trusting a _Slytherin_?'. Stupid idiot."

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherins.... except their house colour. I mean, green? C'mon, seriously."

Lily had to laugh at that. "Is that a smile I see?" Cameron asked.

"Nope," Lily said, ceasing laughing at once. She packed up her things and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"The common room, where I can study in peace," Lily said. She went out of the library and stormed down the hall until she got back to the common room. She went straight up to the dorm and pulled apart the blue curtains around her four poster bed. Onto the mattress she collapsed, and she fell asleep immediately.

**

"Hello, Lily?" Kim shook her. "LILY!"

Lily shot straight up in her bed. "What?" she asked disorientated.

"You fell asleep," Kim explained. "It's dinner time, come down."

Lily got up from her bed and followed Kim out of the dorm. They met Ariel down in the common room, and the three of them walked down to the Great Hall together. Kim was talking about Hogsmeade to Lily, but Lily wasn't really listening. She was still trying to wake up. They got down to the hall and took their seats at the table.

Cameron Taylor came over to the table.

"Ugh, again with the stalking thing Taylor," Lily said.

"No, actually," Cameron said. "Lupis and Kat have organised a last-minute compulsory meeting for all prefects, so you need to be there."

"When is it and where?" Lily asked.

"Straight after dinner and in the Prefect's room."

"Nobody ever uses that room," Lily said.

"It's where prefect meetings are held," Cameron said. "Be there as soon as you can."

"Will do," Lily said as Cameron went to tell other prefects about it.

"What was that about?" Kim asked.

"Occasionally we have prefect meetings," Lily said. "They're only for really important things though, otherwise we just get word passed around about things. Wonder what it's about."

After dinner finished, Lily said goodbye to Ariel and Kim and set off for the Prefect's room. The Prefect's room was on the sixth floor, adjacent to the Muggle Studies classroom. It really was hardly ever used, and it showed, because there were cobwebs all around the walls, and the moving pictures were covered in dust. Most of the prefects were already up there. Lily found Cameron, the only prefect that she actually talked to, and sat with him. Before long, Lupis Groal and Kat Mellings arrived.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Kat said. "Now, there has been an incident that we need to talk about."

"Has anybody noticed that somebody's missing?" Lupis asked.

"Yeah," Lily said as she looked around. "Pike's missing!" Justin Pike was the other fifth-year Ravenclaw prefect.

"That's because he was involved in said incident," Kat said. "At Hogsmeade today, Justin Pike was hit in the back of the head with a Stupefy charm. Nobody could seem to revive him, so he's been sent to St. Mungo's."

"As a result," Lupis continued. "We have some Prefect shifts that aren't going to be made, so the roster will need to be rewritten."

"Would anybody like to put in a request for shifts?" Kat asked. Kat was nice like this. She would see what shifts anybody wanted to take before she started assigning them.

"I'll take Tuesday seventh floor," Lily said. The only places that Prefects patrolled where the seventh floor, and the Entrance hall. This was to prevent students going outside at night through the front doors, and to prevent them from going up to the towers.

"I'll take Entrance Hall, Wednesday," one of the Slytherin prefects said.

"Anybody else?" Kat asked when nobody else put their hand up. "Alright then, we'll get on that. You can go."

All the prefects got up and left to go to their common rooms. Lily was just about to leave the sixth floor when somebody pulled her back.

"Lily," Cameron said.

"Cameron, what do you want?" Lily asked.

"I'm really sorry about the bathroom thing today," Cameron said. "Those doors should really learn not to open if somebody's inside."

"They should," Lily said. "And I accept your apology."

"Bye then," Cameron said, and then darted off towards the staircase.

**

The next week was a sort of hell for Lily. Reginald Triff was getting really competitive, which was striking Lily as a little weird. He didn't get this competitive for the Hufflepuff game. Maybe it was because two of his team members had family on the other team this time? Well, Lily didn't want to know what was going to happen for the Gryffindor game, because she had four cousins on that team.

On Saturday morning, the Ravenclaw and Slytherin teams were sitting at opposite ends of the tables. The Ravenclaw team were in a bright blue ensemble with white stripes, while Slytherin were in a dark green with grey. Lily saw what Cameron meant about the colour.

The two Quidditch teams were the first to leave the tables. Lily and Albus met up at the doors, and they muttered a good luck to each other before Triff could catch Lily. Makensie Parkinson met her twin brother at the same place, and they did the same. James even ran up to Lily and Albus, and wished them both good luck.

"Alright," Triff said. "Are we all ready for this game?"

There were nods all around the changing rooms as the team answered.

"Okay," he said. "Chasers, no quick passes. Potter, snitch catching only after we're fifty points ahead. Opel and Weere, just go for the chasers. Alright, out we go."

"Do the quick passes," Lily whispered to the three girls as they got up and left the changing rooms. They flew out onto the pitch while the commentator, which today was Penelope Yewris, called out their names.

"For the Ravenclaw team we have Triff, Parkinson, Kroswell, Triff, Opel, Weere and Potter!" She called their names as they flew out onto the pitch, and she did the same for the Slytherin team. "Patricks, Broman, Ferrier, Potter, Parkinson, Malfoy and Rellis!"

The snitch was released first. Antonio Rellis was the thickest student in Lily's year, and he'd never caught the snitch.... ever. When the snitch was released, it was the only thing Lily cared about. She followed it with her eyes all over the place. She had excellent eyesight. Then the bludgers. And then the Quaffle, and the game began.

It was only fifteen minutes into the game when Ravenclaw were fifty points up. Triff hadn't even had the Quaffle up his end yet, so he wasn't doing much. The quick passes between the Chasers were working though, and although the captain was getting really annoyed, he had to admit that it was working. Lily had lost sight of the snitch, and from experience, she knew best that it was easier to find something if you weren't looking for it, so she was watching the game.

It was when Ravenclaw were one hundred points up that Lily found it. Her reflexes were brilliant, so when it flew straight past her, she reached out her hand and grabbed it.

"And Potter has caught the snitch!" Yewris called out over the stands. "Lily Potter has caught the snitch, earning Ravenclaw a two-hundred and fifty point win, against twenty points from Slytherin."

**

"Congratulations Potter," Cameron said to Lily when they were back up in the castle eating lunch.

"Thanks Taylor," Lily said. They'd gone back to calling each other by their last names. "But it wasn't that hard... Rellis has never caught the snitch, and he's been Seeker for as long as I have."

"You raise a good point," Cameron said. "Anyway, I'm playing tomorrow. Are you going to be at the game?"

"No," Lily said sarcastically. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm playing?" Cameron asked.

"If the reason I was going to the game was because someboy was playing, it would be because Rose, Dom, Lois and Fred are all playing," Lily said. "You know, those four people on your team who are my cousins..."

"Are they your cousins?" Cameron joked. "Anyway, the new rosters are up."

"Thanks for telling me Taylor," Lily said. "I'll check them when I get up to the common room."

She didn't like the new roster. Cameron Taylor was rostered on for seventh floor patrols on Tuesday and Friday nights, just like she was. She groaned, and kicked the nearest empty armchair. She went up to her dormitory and collapsed on her bed. That wasn't that bad a Quidditch game, she though. Triff hadn't ended up yelling at the chasers, because they were effective. He was a bit peeved that they'd disobeyed him though.

"There you are," Kim said, poking her head into the dorm. "Are you coming down?"

"Nah," Lily said. "I'm a bit tired."

"Alright," Kim said. "You know, you're a really good Quidditch player."

"Yeah," Lily laughed. "It runs in the family."

"How so?"

"Well, my grandfather was really good at Quidditch," Lily started. "I never knew him though. He died when my dad was one. And all of my mum's side of the family is really good at it. I sort of grew up playing it as well."

"Well, you are really good," Kim said. "I think I'll try out for the team next year."

"What position do you play?"

"Beater," Kim said. "I just love hitting the bludgers and pretending they're people I don't like."

Lily laughed at that. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

**Hehehe... okay, so I've written two more chapters today, so mmm... I'm going through a sort of 'The Guardian' phase, and I think it's coz I don't want to study...**

**Anyway, I only got two reviews last chapter, and I'm hoping for more this time..**

**I like reviews... they help me write faster, but I don't think that's gonna work this time, coz I've already written the like next six chapters...**

**They help me update faster, that should work..**

**Press the button, you know you want to...**

**Love Gabi xx  
**


	8. Marauder's Map

"Potter!" Cameron called to Lily from across the floor. They were doing their first patrol together on Tuesday night.

"What do you want Taylor?" Lily called back. They were on opposite ends of the floor, and Lily was trying not to talk too loud, otherwise her voice would echo.

"What's the time?"

Oh, Lily thought. She been thinking it had been something important. She glanced down at her watch quickly with the light from her wand.

"Don't you own a watch?" Lily asked. "It's almost eleven." Their patrol finished at midnight, which couldn't come quickly enough for Lily. It felt a lifetime away.

"Thank you," Cameron called back. Both of them set out for a new walk around the floor, meeting in the middle. Lily paused, hearing footsteps. Then a breeze blew past her and she pointed her wand towards the noise.

"Incarcerous," she shouted, and the ropes lashed out from her wand and curled themselves around thin air.

"Potter!" Cameron yelled, whirling around the corner.

"Lily!" a voice whined. "Ow, Lily that hurts!"

"What is going on?" Cameron asked. He looked at Lily, who was staring confidently at the squirming ropes. He waved his hand in front of Lily's face and snapped her out of her stare.

"Oh," she said. She flicked her wand towards the squirming ropes.

"And...?"

"Potter, come here," Lily said. The ropes struggled their way towards the two prefects. Lily let the ropes fall down from the figure, and she pulled off the invisibility cloak, revealing her brother.

"Woah," Cameron said. "What the?" He looked from Lily, to James, and then back to Lily again.

"James," Lily said. "Does dad know you have his cloak?"

"No," James said.

"Yeah, I know," Lily said. "He's been looking for it."

"Yeah, I know," James said.

"Do you have the map too?" Lily asked.

"No," James said a little too quickly. Lily raised her eyebrows. "Yes."

"James, dad doesn't want you to have them for a reason!"

"Why not?" James said. "It's not like he can use the map at school anyway. And he never uses the cloak."

"He's an auror James," Lily said. "He needs it for his job."

"But, he can do disillusionment charms and stuff..."

"This is exactly the same kind of behaviour that caused you to fail your N.E.W.T.'s," Lily sighed. "Why can't you just behave? I won't take any points or give any detentions this time if you promise not to do it again."

"Fine," James said.

"Right, now give me the map," Lily said, holding out her hand. James cursed at himself and reached into his robes, bringing out the blank piece of parchment.

"Now go back to your common room before I change my mind."

James turned around and rushed back to the common room without glancing back.

"You can be quite a bitch to your brother Potter," Cameron said. "I like it. But just one thing..."

Lily rolled her eyes. "What?"

"What was all that about?"

Lily sighed, knowing that a huge explanation lay ahead of her. She folded up the cloak and went to sit down, inviting Cameron to do the same. After she sat down, she unfolded the map.

"Damn it!" Lily yelled, making Cameron jump. "He left it on."

"What is it?"

"This..." Lily said, knowing she was about to regret was she was going to say. "This is the Marauder's Map."

**

"So, you're telling me that this map can show me the whereabouts of everybody that's in the school grounds at the moment?" Cameron asked.

"If you look hard enough," Lily said.

"Who made it?" Cameron asked.

"My grandfather and his friends. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They're all dead now."

"Who were they?"

"You'd have heard of most of them... Moony was Remus Lupin. He's got a trophy in the trophy room for services to the school. He died in the Great War of Hogwards. Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew, and he's the reason my grandparents are dead. Padfoot was Sirius Black - "

"_The_ Sirius Black?" Cameron asked. "The one that was killed just before he was proven innocent?"

"That's the one," Lily smiled. "He died at the hand of his cousin, who's dead now too. My grandmother killed her actually, because she aimed a killing curse at my mum. That was in the Great War of Hogwarts too."

"Wait, how did Peter die?"

"He died helping my father out of a tight spot. Dad saved Peter's life, so what more to help the great Harry Potter with than his life?"

"Woah... and who was Prongs?"

"My grandfather, James Potter."

"Is your brother named after him by any chance?"

"Yes. His name is James Sirius. I'm named after my grandmother and a friend of my dad's. You might have heard of her... Luna Lovegood: editor of _The Quibble_."

"Okay then. What about your other brother?"

"After two great headmasters of Hogwarts... Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape."

"I thought everybody hated Snape.."

"They did," Lily said. "But everybody thought he was on Voldemort's side. He wasn't. He saved my dad's life, and he was in love with my grandmother. I guess dad felt like he owed something to him."

"Right.... so show me how this map works."

Lily rolled her eyes, and put her wand over the parchment, the light showing the lines on the page. She found where they were: the seventh floor. She looked further up on the map and saw Professor Bawem coming. She was their relief. They got up off of the floor and Cameron dashed towards the other end of the floor.

They were let off a few minutes later. Lily went straight to the Ravenclaw common room. She decided to wear the cloak: her friends would still be awake, and she had some business to attend to. And they didn't even know the cloak existed.

She found a new piece of parchment and pulled out a quill and some ink. She took the cloak off and hid it in the bottom of her trunk. Then she started to work on her letter.

_Dad,_ she wrote.

_I found the map and the cloak. James was sneaking out with them while I was on my Prefect duty. It's quite idiotic of him really, because the roster would have been up, so he'd be able to see that I was on that night on the seventh floor. Anyway, I'm not going to send them to you right now, because you'd probably kill me. Write me back and tell me when you can get them. _

_Love Lily._

She folded it up and put it on her bedside table. Her owl, Plimos, would be able to send it to her father without an address or recipient on the front. She'd send it in the morning, but for now, she would sleep.

She woke up late on Wednesday, and didn't end up sending her dad the letter. She took it down to breakfast with her though, in the hope that Plimos would know and pop in to see her. She saw her snowy-white owl come through one of the high windows, and it landed in front of her and held out it's leg.

"Thank you Plim," Lily said to her owl, tying the letter to it's leg, and giving it a bit of toast to eat. "See you later."

The owl flew away, and James came over.

"Did you write to dad?" he asked.

"I had to," Lily answered, not looking up. She didn't want to talk to her brother.

"No you didn't," he said.

"What, do you think I was going to let you get away with it? I said I wouldn't give you a detention or take off any points, not that I wouldn't tell dad."

"You're a complete bitch you know that?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "I do. You can go away now."

James stalked off in a bad mood.

"What was that about?" Kim asked.

"I caught him trying to sneak out last night," Lily explained.

"Again?" Ariel asked. "He needs to learn how to sneak out properly then."

"Shut up Ariel," Lily said. She rested her head on the table, only wanting to sleep.

She did the same thing later that day in double charms, with the Gryffindors.

"Class," Professor Flitwick called. "Today, we are going to be switching partners!"

He seemed way too excited for just a switch in partners. Lily groaned. She'd been working with Ariel since the beginning of the school year, and before that she'd been working with Felicity Smith as well, but then Kim had come. Now she knew that she was going to be landed with somebody she really didn't want to be landed with.

"Everybody write your name down on this piece of paper," he said, passing it around the room. Lily quickly scribbled down her name before passing it on to Ariel. When the list got back to Professor Flitwick, he stood on his pile of books, and twirled the paper around with his wand.

"Umbridge," Flitwick called, and Ariel jumped. "You're with Hennings."

Lily groaned again. She definitely wasn't going to be with somebody she even remotely liked.

"Smith!" Flitwick called. Felicity and Taria jumped. For twin sisters, they sure weren't alike in any way. "You're with Smith..." The two girls groaned, and met up with each other.

Flitwick got through the rest of the class, until there were only four students left. Please don't put me with Taylor, Lily wished, crossing her fingers under her desk. It didn't have any effect, but it was a muggle tradition for when you wanted something.

"Potter!" Flitwick called. "You're with..."

Please be with Hugo, Lily thought. I want to be with my cousin.

"You're with Taylor."

"What?" Lily asked. She sighed and walked over to where Cameron was standing. He had a smile plastered over his face as she sat down next to him.

"Weasley, that leaves you with Ollesen."

Hugo groaned. Melinda Ollesen was the person who had had a gigantic crush on him since first year. She smiled to herslef as Hugo went over and sat by her.

By that time, the class had finished, so everybody packed up their books and left.

"I want each of you to work with your partner tonight and find out three little known facts about each other."

Lily groaned. Work with Cameron Taylor? The only thing she could think of was the word 'ew'.

Lily walked up to her Arithmancy class by herself after lunch. Neither Ariel nor Kim took this class, so she was pretty much a loner. It was only when she sat down when she realised that Cameron was in the class too.

"Hey Potter," he said. "So, charms partners and arithmancy partners?"

"Unfortunately," Lily said. "Listen, about this Charms homework-"

"Meet me in the library after dinner."

"I have Quidditch practice," Lily said.

"Screw practice," he said. "You don't need it."

"No, but the rest of the team does, and I am part of the team."

"Fine," he said. "So, I'll meet you in the library after Quidditch practice?"

"No," Lily said. "We'll just do it tomorrow morning. And it's not like we have charms tomorrow anyway."

"Alright," he said. "Tomorrow morning."

**

"Right," Triff said as the team assembled on the pitch that evening. "Our next game is against Gryffindor, and they've got a tough team."

"Hah!" Lily laughed, but immedeately regretted it. "What I mean to say is that most of them are from the same family, so family arguments?" Her job at patching up her mistake was patchy, but it worked.

"Right," Triff said. "Anyway, we need to up our training. We'll be doing heaps of drills, and I need all of your help in making sure we win this game."

"Who exactly is on the Gryffindor team this year?" Sally asked.

"There's Rose, Dominique, Lois and Fred Weasley," Lily started listing. "And then there's Andrew Broman, Yvette Scorh and Cameron Taylor."

"That's a tough team," Pippa Triff said.

"No it's not," Lily assured her. "We can beat them. I know we can."

"How do you know that?"

"Dominique and Lois are twins, beaters, just like their uncles, Fred is a Keeper, so I'll teach you how to get around that, and Rosie is Chaser. I've played with them way too much to not know their weak points."

"Why have you played with them?" Reginald Triff asked.

"They're my cousins?" Lily suggested. Did they really not know that?

"Oh," Triff said. "Really?"

"Yes," Lily said. "Listen, I have to be somewhere, so if this Quidditch practice is going to be all about my lineage, which is a long, boring and complicated story, then I'm going to shoot off."

That was a lie.

A big one.

"Fine," Triff said. "We'll start with passing."

As the practice went on, it started to rain, and Lily groaned. They started getting into their modified practice matches, with Lily playing Chaser, and the rest of the team playing their usual positions. This had been Lily's idea. A way to get a sort of game in while still practicing.

"Watch out Lily!" Makensie Parkinson yelled as a bludger collided with the side of Lily's head.

* * *

**OOOO Yikies!! Sorry about the bludger, but I needed something to happen, and the only way I could get it to happen was to have her fall off her broom and have something happen there...**

**So, you know you want to press that little button down the bottom there!!**

**Please do it, reviews make me happy... If I get a review, I jump around the room screaming at the top of my lungs (which I suppose really isn't something you want to see, or hear)...**

**Anyway, thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter**

** - Raindrops**

** - **

**And I think I'll mention Serena too, coz she told me she was getting round to it...**

**Love you heaps**

**Gabi xx  
**


	9. Hospital Wing

She stirred in the thin bed that she had been lying on for the past three days. Her eyes flickered open, and her eyes fell on somebody. She couldn't tell who it was though: her eyes were blurry. There was a dull pain on the side of her head, and when she put her hand up to touch it, she realised her hand was bandaged.

"Woah, take it easy Potter," the boy said. Now she knew who it was.

She layed back down on the bed and pretended to go to sleep.

"Now, I know you're pretending, so snap out of it," he said.

"Go away," Lily murmurred.

"No," Cameron said. "Ariel and Kim are making me stay here until they get back."

"Why, where did they go?" Lily asked, trying to sit up. Cameron gently pushed her back down onto the bed.

"They went to lunch," Cameron said. "I already ate."

"Oh," Lily said. "So, why you?"

"Because I was the first person they came across that they knew you'd be semi-nice to. But I guess they were wrong."

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"You were hit in the side of the head with a bludger," Cameron said. "And then when you hit the ground, you crushed all the bones in your right hand. Madam Burnett wouldn't heal it, because of some thing or other, but she gave it a potion."

"I'm hurt beyond magical repair?" Lily asked, not wanting to accept what it reminded her of.

"Yeah," Cameron said. "But hey, blame whoever aimed the bludger at you."

"Somebody aimed it at me?" Lily asked.

"No," Cameron replied. "They were too late trying to stop it. They didn't want it to hit you."

"They better not've," Lily said. "They're my team mates."

"I know," Cameron said. "At least it's four months until the next game. You'll have time to heal."

"Why do you care, you're on the other team?"

"You're my friend," he said. "And Quidditch is just a game. It's about the fun, not the winning."

"Wow, you're the first guy I've met that says that," Lily laughed.

"And a smile," Cameron said, smiling. "I haven't seen one of them on your face in about a week."

"What day is it?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Saturday."

Lily groaned. She'd missed out on two days of classes? What on earth was she going to do?

"Don't worry," Cameron said. "Prefect shifts were covered, I've copied all of my Arithmancy and Charms notes, and Ariel and Kim have done the rest of your subjects, so you don't miss out on any work."

"Thank you," Lily said, taken aback. "I mean, wow."

"I should probably tell Madam Burnett that you're awake... I'll be back in a minute."

Cameron got off up the chair that was next to Lily's bed and went and knocked on the door to the woman's office. Lily looked around her. There were flowers on her bedside table, and some cards. And a letter, addressed to her in her father's messy handwriting.

She picked it up, and felt the pain in her hand. She looked at it for a moment, and then opened it with her left hand, which wasn't sore.

_Lily, _her father had written.

_I'll come for it this weekend. You can keep the map though, it'll help you keep an eye on your brother. Just make sure he doesn't sneak out again. I'll get to Hogwarts around lunchtime._

_Love Dad._

Lily groaned. She was up in the hospital wing. Hopefully James would tell him. Did James know?

"Miss Potter," Madam Burnett called, sweeping out of her office with Cameron close behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Lily said. "Just a little sore."

"Sore where?"

"Um, in my hand, and where the bludger hit me..." Lily said.

"That's expected," the woman said. "We'll get you some food."

Madam Burnett stalked out of the wing to get some food for Lily from the Great Hall or the Kitchens.

"Cameron, did you tell James I was in the hospital wing?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Cameron said. "Why?"

"Because he's coming here now probably," Lily said. Less than a minute later, the doors opened, and in walked the famous Harry Potter.

"Lily! Merlin, what happened?"

"She got hit in the side of the head with a bludger sir," Cameron said.

"Don't call him sir," Lily said, going red.

"Oh, Lily," Harry said, going forward to hug his daughter.

"Dad, I'm fine," Lily said. "My head just hurts."

"Why is your hand bandaged?" Harry asked. "Why didn't Madam Burnett heal it?"

"I don't know," Lily said. "Dad, please stop fussing over me."

"Where's the thing?"

"It's in my dorm dad," Lily said. "You know, because I didn't want James to get it back."

"Right," Harry sighed. "So I guess you have to get permission to go get it..."

"I might not," Lily said. "Cameron, if I gave you permission, would you go to my trunk and get the cloak?"

"He knows about it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Lily said. "He was there."

"I guess I could," Cameron said. "I just need to know where your common room is."

"I know where it is," Harry said.

"It's on the fifth floor is a spiral staircase on the side opposite to the bathroom, which you need to go up. The password to the door is the answer to whatever riddle the door gives. Girls dorms are on the left side, mine is the seventh storey one, and it's the first bed on the left. Got it?"

"I think so," Cameron said. "Password is the answer to the riddle, left side, seventh storey, first bed to the left..."

"Exactly," Lily said. "Hurry hurry."

Lily watched Cameron leave the wing, and she turned to her dad.

"You trusted a boy to go up there?" Harry asked his daughter.

"Yes," Lily said. "He's a prefect dad."

"Still, your uncle Ron was a prefect."

"I know," Lily said. "I'm not an idiot."

"Listen, fifteen year old boys shouldn't be trusted with going up to a girls dormitory," Harry started.

"Dad, calm down," Lily said. "I trust him."

They were interrupted in their little argument when Madam Burnett walked through the door with a tray of food. She gave it to Lily, who muttered her thanks, and then she went through to her office to get some papers. Lily started eating the soup with her left hand, because her right still throbbed.

"Mr. Potter," Madam Burnett said, coming back out of her office. "Haven't seen you in ages."

"Same here," Harry said. He'd first met Madam Burnett after the Great War of Hogwarts. She'd helped the aging Madam Pomfrey to find causes of deaths of the fatalities of the war, and helped to heal the survivors. It had been a lot of work, with over one hundred people dead, on both sides. "It's good to see you again."

"Now, on to the matter of your daughter. She was hit on the side of the head with a bludger, which I'm sure you know all too well about." Harry gave a casual nod of his head. "She also crushed her hand on impact with the ground. When she got up here, there were already some signs of magical healing, although the team members insisted that nobody had tried to heal her. Do you know what may have happened?"

"No," Harry lied. He was still really bad at it. "Is that why you didn't magically heal it?"

"Yes," the matron said. "Are you sure you don't know what might have caused it?"

"I suppose I should just stop trying to lie," Harry said. "Lily has always been able to do magic without a wand."

"Children usually grow out of that," Madam Burnett said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Lily said. "But I don't see what that's got to do with it... I don't even know how to heal crushed hands."

"Sometimes instinct or unconscoius thinking can just take over," Harry said. "It happened to me quite a lot during my time at this school."

"So, even though I don't know how to heal it, I could have done it subconsciously?"

"Yes," Burnett said. "Well, I've solved that mystery now."

Lily picked up one of the biscuits that the matron had brought with the soup. Neither of the three said anything until the door opened again and Ariel, Kim and Cameron all walked through.

"OH MY GOD!" Ariel screamed, running up to the side of Lily's bed.

"Ow, Ariel, don't yell," Kim said. "You okay Lil?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lily told them. "Just a bit sore. The squealing isn't helping," she added to Ariel, who stopped doing so immediately.

"Um, Mr. Potter?" Cameron asked. "I have those things of yours."

"Thank you, uh..."

"It's Cameron, dad," Lily said. "Thanks Cameron. I owe you."

"We leave for lunch," Kim said, ignoring the others.

"And you wake up before we come back," Ariel said. "How dare you do that to us?"

"It's not my fault," Lily said. "If you want to blame anybody, blame Opel and Weere for not getting to the bludger in time!"

"You could've woken up sooner," Ariel complained.

"How long were you unconscious for?" Harry asked warily.

"Since Wednesday night," Cameron supplied. Lily glared at him.

"Why didn't James or Albus tell me?" Harry asked.

"Well, I told James," Cameron said. "He's in my house and everything."

"I don't think he told you because I sent that letter off to you without telling him I was," Lily said.

"And I told Albus," Ariel said. "Yesterday, when he asked where Lily was. I thought James would have told him. Or Triff, or one of the teachers."

"James and Albus don't talk to each other," Lily told them. "It's quite annoying really..."

"And Triff doesn't like Slytherins," Cameron said. "He really doesn't like Albus."

"Anyway, I'd better be off," Harry said. "Got a meeting with Shacklebolt at three, and it's one now. See you later Lily," he said to his daughter, kissing her on the forehead.

"Bye dad," she replied, rolling her eyes as she did so. As Harry left, he took the invisibility cloak from Cameron, but left the map.

"Cameron, we told you to stay with Lily until we got back," Ariel said.

"I asked him to go get something," Lily said. "Dad was here anyway."

"Fine," Ariel said, narrowing her eyes. Normally, that would mean a sign of trouble, but this time it meant that Ariel was going to give the benefit of the doubt.

"So..." Kim said. "When are you getting out of here?"

"I don't know," Lily said. "I guess whenever I get the okay to leave."

"Justin got back from St. Mungo's by the way," Cameron said. "They managed to wake him up."

"What was wrong with him?"

"He was hit with a combined Stunning and Disarming spell," Cameron said. "He wouldn't wake up because they were just trying to get rid of the stunning. He woke up Wednesday night, and he came back on Friday. He's alright though. Lupis and Kat have to rewrite the timetable again."

"Sucks to be them," Lily said. "Oh well. Tell Kat I'll keep my shifts if she's okay with that."

"Already did," Cameron smiled. Lily glared at him.

**

"So, it's Hogsmeade this weekend," Ariel said on Friday at breakfast. "You know, I don't see why they did a Hogsmeade weekend for the Harpies/Bats game..."

Lily's mouth dropped into an 'o' shape.

"What is that mouth for?" Ariel asked.

"I have tickets for that game..." Lily said. "Oh my god, I completely forgot. Rose gave them to me for Christmas."

"You can't go!" Kim said. Obviously she'd forgotten Lily's promise to take her.

"I have to," Lily said. "Rose gave them to me, and she went through a lot to get them. I have two tickets."

Kim and Ariel looked at each other. Neither of them particularly wanted to go if the other wasn't. Lily groaned. Neither of her best friends wanted to go with her...

She got a brilliant idea when she got to Charms. Sitting down next to Cameron, she pulled out her wand and her book.

"Glad to see you're back in classes," Cameron said. "You doing your shift tonight?"

"Guess I'm gonna have to," Lily said bitterly. She'd kept both of her shifts, and Cameron was still rostered on with her. "It's okay, we won't have to walk around much... just keep an eye on the map."

"Why didn't your dad take that by the way?"

"He wanted me to make sure James didn't sneak out again," Lily explained.

"Oh," Cameron said. "So, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"I missed out on the last Hogsmeade trip, so yeah," Lily said. She didn't want to talk about the last Hogsmeade trip. That had been the day she'd met up with Cameron in the prefect's bathroom.

"What're you going to do?"

"Why is it any of your business?" Lily asked. She was about to pick up her wand and do the spell that Flitwick had written on the board when she realised her wand hand was still broken.

"Just wondering," Cameron said. "I'm probably going to buy some things that I need. I've got nothing else to do..."

"Are you going with anybody?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I have a spare ticket to the match tomorrow, and you like Quidditch..."

* * *

**Sorry, I forgot to add an author's note before I updated, so sorry if you were reading that and got another email.... it's no different apart from this note.**

**Big thankyous to people who reviewed!! I'm happy because more people are reading it now..**

**So those people who are getting mentioned are...**

** - Raindrops... love you babe**

** - Wunmiii (I think that's right, sorry if it's not!!)**

** - Semptember Equinox (glad you're hooked)**

** - and that's it i think... weird... **

**but a lot of people put it on favourties and alerts, which i'm also stoked about...**

**What I'm also stoked about is that I wrote a three page short story in twenty minutes =D**

**Anyway, press the button, you know you want to**

**Love Gabi xx  
**


	10. Hogsmeade

"Just say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and tap the map with your wand," Lily told Cameron that night while they were on Prefect duty.

"Why can't you do it?" Cameron asked, scared that it wouldn't work.

"Because my wand hand is screwed," Lily said. "Come on, it's not that difficult. You just say the words, and put your wand to parchment."

"Fine," Cameron said, closing his eyes. He did what Lily had told him to do. She then took the map from him.

"Thank you," she said. "Okay, so we're only looking at the seventh floor, so that's over.... here," she said, locating it on the map. "Look, there's us."

"Weird," Cameron said. "That's just scary."

"Yeah, it takes a while to get used to."

"I can see."

The two of them spent the first half of their three hour patrol just sitting and looking at the map.

"Hey Lily," Cameron said at half past ten.

"Yeah?" Lily said. She'd been about to fall asleep.

"We never did that Charms homework."

"Do we have to?" Lily asked.

"No," Cameron said. "But you hate not doing homework."

Crap, Lily thought. Did he have to play on her weak points like that.

"Okay," Lily said. "You first."

"Alright... um, I'm muggle-born."

"No way," Lily said. "Seriously?"

"Honest to blog," he said.

"I don't know what that means."

"A blog is like a sort of angst diary thing that you post on the internet," Cameron explained.

"Oh, I get it now," Lily said. She'd been raised with knowing what things like the internet and computers were because there'd been lots of muggle children in the neighbourhood. "Yeah, I've heard of those."

"You next," Cameron said.

"Um, I'm the first person in my family to be put in Ravenclaw... including all my ancestors."

"Really?" Cameron asked. "Wow. Not even way back?"

"I don't think so," Lily said. "My dad's family has been in Gryffindor and Slytherin, and my mum's only in Gryffindor, so I'm the first one in Ravenclaw. Nobody's been in Hufflepuff. You next."

"Well..." Cameron thought. "I'm the middle of seven children."

"That's a lie," Lily said.

"How could you tell?"

"I live with James," Lily pointed out.

"Good point," Cameron said. "Okay. I have a twin brother."

"Oh my God!" Lily said. "Do you?"

"Yes," Cameron said. "We're identical, and he's a muggle."

"So, you have to come here without him?" Lily asked. "That sucks big time."

"Nah, it's okay," Cameron said. "At least we don't get mixed up."

"That's true," Lily said. "Okay, my turn. Um, jeez this is hard."

"You're telling me," Cameron said.

"Okay... I live next door to Kim?"

"That doesn't count," Cameron said.

Lily cursed under her breath. "Okay... I used to have my own horse."

"Really?" he said. "Horses are muggle animals."

"Yeah," Lily said. "I loved them, so dad got me my own. It was white, and I called it Unicorn."

"That's funny."

"Shut up," Lily said. "I was six."

"Alrighty then. My turn again. Let's see. My mum is completely in love with Quidditch."

"It's supposed to be about you."

"Oh, you're so mean. Alright. Um, I used to play the trumpet."

"Wow," Lily said. "I play the piano."

"Is that your third one?"

"Yes," Lily said. "There we go, now I don't have to think of another one."

The two of them talked for the rest of the patrol, and only got up once they saw their relief on the sixth floor on the map. Lily went straight back to her dorm with the map. 'Mischeif managaed' she said once she was in her bed, tapping the map with her finger. The next day would be a long one.

She was woken up at five thirty by two things. One was Taria Smith jumping around the dorm with the wireless on. The second was the hail on the rooftop of the tower. "Fabulous," Lily muttered, getting out of bed and throwing her Harpies merchandise on. She stayed in her bed reading until it was time for breakfast, then she made sure she had everything she'd need for the game today. The tickets, a few spare galleons, her wand (which she couldn't use anyway) and the Marauder's Map (so nobody nicked it from her dorm).

Then she made her way down to the Great Hall with Ariel and Kim.

"Lily do you really have to wear all the Harpies stuff?" Ariel asked. She wasn't a huge fan of Quidditch, but her favourite team were the Appleby Arrows, the Harpies arch-rivals.

"Yes," Lily said, rolling her eyes. They opened the doors to the hall, and Lily was pushed over by somebody running at her and giving her a huge hug.

"LILY!" the person screamed.

"Ow, Rosie, you're crushing my crushed hand," Lily said, trying to push her cousin Rose off of her.

"Oh, sorry Lil'," she said. "I didn't mean to, but I'm just so excited."

"Excited about what?" Lily said, getting up.

"Victoire told me that one of their chasers was unable to play today, something about being admitted to St. Mungo's, so I'm playing!"

"Oh my god, Rosie that's great!" Lily said. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I know, it's so exciting. Anyway, I have to head off now, for the match, but I just wanted to let you know before I did. See you later."

"Yeah, good luck Rosie!"

Rose skipped out of the Hall with her broom, and went to Hogsmeade to get ready for the game.

"What was that about?" Ariel asked when they got to the Ravenclaw table.

"Didn't I tell you that Rose got onto the Harpies Junior Team, which usually only plays during the holidays?"

"Yeah, you told me that."

"Well, one of the team's chasers is out for the game today, so Rose got picked to play, because she's the closest and it's a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Awesome," Kim said, giving Lily a hi five. Ariel looked at her. "What? I'm a Harpies fan?"

"So Lily," Ariel said. "Did you find somebody to go to the game with you?"

"Yes, actually I did."

"Who?" Kim asked, nosily.

"Cameron Taylor," Lily said offhandedly.

"OOOO!" Kim and Ariel said simultanesouly in identical voices.

"I invited him because he's my friend, and he likes Quidditch."

"Sure you did," Ariel suggested, waggling her eyebrows.

Lily picked up a piece of paper and threw it at her best friend.

"Hey!" Ariel said.

"Don't Ariel," Kim said. "You so deserved that."

Then the post came. There was a letter for Ariel.

"Oh great," Ariel moaned as she read her letter.

"What's wrong?" Lily and Kim asked.

"Mum's out of Azkaban," Ariel said. "That means one of two things: she's going to ask me to come and see her, or she's going after your dad."

She said this last point to Lily. Lily moaned too. Ariel's mum hated her family. She'd been put in Azkaban for using the Imperius Curse on Lily, trying to make her not be friends with Ariel. Well, Lily thought, that's what you get for using an unforgiveable curse on the daughter of an auror.

"I'll talk to James," Lily said. "I'll ask him to go today and tell dad."

"He probably already knows," Albus said, turning around from the Slytherin table. "He was the one that put her there."

"Have you been behind us the whole time?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," he said. "So, Cameron Taylor huh Lil'?"

"Don't start Albus," Lily said. "James still doesn't know you're going out with Opia."

"That's because he's thick," Ariel laughed. Kim blushed a little bit.

"Oh Kim," Lily said. "Why don't you just admit that you have a crush on my brother?"

"No," Kim said, going even more red, while Lily, Ariel and Albus laughed. "That's just embarrassing. You guys are so mean."

"Anyway," Lily said. "I'd better go before it gets too crowded. And before I miss James."

Lily said goodbye to her friends just as James got up from the Gryffindor table. She ran over to him and interrupted the conversation he was having with Eli Jugual.

"What do you want?" James said, annoyed, although Lily could tell he was a bit relieved: James didn't like Eli that much.

"I need you to go home today," Lily said.

"What?" James asked, confusion clear on his face. "Why?"

"I need you to go home and tell dad that Dolores Umbridge is out of Azkaban."

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"I'm best friends with her daughter?" Lily suggested. "Just do it, please. It'll only take you like, ten minutes."

"Fine," James said. "I wasn't going to go to Hogsmeade today, but I'll do it just so I can apparate home and tell dad. Are you happy?"

"Very," Lily said, smiling. "Thank you. Oh, and I see you didn't try and sneak out last night. Congratulations."

James smiled bitterly and left the Hall. Spotting Lily, Cameron got up from the table and came over.

"Hey Taylor," Lily said. "You ready?"

"Super ready," Cameron said. "Hey, is your family coming too?"

"I think so," Lily said. "Rose got heaps of us tickets."

**

"That was awesome," Cameron said after the match. Him and Lily were sitting with Dominique, Lois, Hugo, Hermione, Ron, Fleur, Bill and Teddy Lupin. It was Rose's first professional Quidditch match, and she'd scored five goals, which for pro Quidditch was pretty good.

"I didn't know that Rose was that good," Fleur said in her strong French accent. "She should play more often."

"Lily is better," Dom said, making Lily go red.

"I'm not Dom," Lily said.

"Codswallop," Cameron said. "Lily, you're the best Quidditch player in the school."

"Which explains why I got hit by a bludger," Lily said.

"That wasn't your fault," Hugo said. "I blame Mitchell Weere."

"You don't like him because he gets better grades than you!" Lily accused.

"No," Hugo said. "He's just weird."

"Hugo," Hermione said to her son. "I have told you before not to judge people you don't know."

"Sorry mum," Hugo said, while the rest of the group tried to stifle their laughter.

"Anyway, we'd better go down if we're going to catch Rosie and Tori before they leave," Bill said. "Come on."

The ten of them went down to the doors outside and waited for the Weasley's to come outside. Rose came out first, a huge smile over her face, and Victoire came out second, laughing at her cousin.

"Well done guys," Lily said, hugging Rose first, then Victoire. When Lily released Victoire, she ran right up to Teddy and hugged her fiance. Lily looked away: it always made her feel uncomfortable.

"Did you see those goals that Rose scored?" Victoire said. "She scored more than I did!"

"Yeah," Hugo said. "Well done sis!"

"Okay," Rose said. "Let's go back to Hogwarts."

Victoire, Teddy, Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur all said their goodbyes as the rest of the group trudged through the snow back to school.

"We have to go to Honeydukes!" Rose said.

"Do we have to?" Lily asked. "Can't we go get some butterbeers from the Hog's Head?"

"Why the Hog's Head?" Cameron asked.

"The barman's friends with my dad," Lily said. "Come on, please?"

"Honeydukes first," Rose said. Lily gave in, and the six of them went into the crowded Honeydukes store. Where they met James and Albus.

"Hey guys," Albus said.

"Hey," Lily smiled.

"How was the game Rose?"

"I scored five goals!" Rose shouted. "I did better than Tori!"

"Tori scored four," Dom said, defending his older sister.

"Who won?" James asked, coming over.

"We did," Rose said, as if it were obvious. "Hello, Girl Power!"

Lily hi-fived Rose, as they were the only ones there.

"James," Lily said. "Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes," he said, proud of himself. "He told me to tell you to watch out though, because she's probably aware that it's a Hogsmeade weekend."

"We'd better get back quickly then," Lily muttered.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Cameron asked. Only James, Lily and Albus knew what was going on. The others didn't.

"Never mind," Albus said. "Hey, James, Flitwick's doing Charms study session tomorrow. You in?"

"Yeah, why not?" James said, turning away and going back to looking for lollies.

When Lily finally left Honeydukes, she had bought at least two of everything in the shop. She had a lot of galleons. They decided to skip the bar, and they went straight back to school. They were almost at the final hill when there was a series of shouts from behind the group. They whirled around to see what was going on when they saw a large, toad-like woman in pink running through the streets.

"KREACHER!" Lily called. A house-elf appeared at her feet. He was aging, but he was glad to be of service.

"Yes Mistress," Kreacher said, bowing.

"Kreacher, I need you to get my dad, right away."

"Of course Mistress," Kreacher bowed, and disappeared with a crack.

The woman snapped her head up at the sound, and her eyes met Lily's. She ran up to the group at full speed.

"PROTEGO!" Lily shouted, putting her hand up to stop the woman getting any further.

"Petrificus Totalus," Rose said, stopping the woman from runnning back.

By now the whole of Hogsmeade was looking at what was happening, and Cameron was staring at Lily with his mouth hanging open.

* * *

**OOOO Secrets out.... One guess who the woman in pink is.... **

**I think you might like the next chapter**... **does a certain, moaning ghost ring a bell to anybody??**

**Ahahaha happy reading =D**

**And a bit of a beef, sorry**

**Only one person reviewed!!!!!!!!! My faithful friend Raindrops**

**Thanks for that, and thanks again for today.**

**Nighty night (Or morny-morn, or dayie-day if you're not having night time at the moment)**

**Love Gabi xx  
**


	11. Portkey

"Did anything happen to you?" Harry asked his daughter. Kreacher had gotten Harry, just as Lily had asked. Now he was in Hogsmeade, trying to figure out what had happened. Ariel and Kim had seen what happened, and were now trying to calm the rest of the group down.

"No," Lily told her father. "Nothing happened."

"Good," Harry said. "Did James tell you to watch out like I told him to?"

"Yes," Lily said. "Dad, can I go now? She didn't hurt me."

"But she was going to," Harry said. "I think we're going to need to take all of you down to the Ministry."

"Dad!" Lily moaned. "I want to go back to school."

"No arguments Lily," he said. "I'll get your aunt." He pulled his wand out of his pocket and produced a patronus, which carried a message. Lily's aunt Hermione was also an auror, and she would help them all get to the ministry.

"I'm sorry about this guys," Lily said.

"Lily, it's not your fault that my mother hates you," Ariel said. "It's her fault, because she doesn't realise how good you are."

"Thanks Ariel," Lily said. "But I've probably just got your mother under house arrest..."

"Don't worry about it," Ariel told her. "Just as long as you're okay."

"I'm fine," Lily said. Ariel and Kim went to talk to Hermione, and the others were all talking to Harry.

"Lily?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," she said, tears starting to fall down her face.

"What did you do?"

"A shield charm," Lily said.

"But how? You didn't use a wand."

"Taylor," she said. "You know how when witches and wizards are young, they can do magic with their hands, but they grow out of it?"

"No," Cameron said.

"Well, it would have happened to you," Lily said.

"Okay then," he said. "Go on."

"Well, I never grew out of it," Lily said. "I've always been able to magic with my hands."

"Does this have anything to do with you being an excellent Quidditch player?" he asked suspiciously.

"Taylor, I'm a freak, not a cheat!" Lily said. "Of course not." Lily was about to get up off the snow covered ground, but she felt a sharp pain in her hand, and she screamed.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked, a wary look on his face.

"Yeah," Lily said. "It's just my crushed hand."

"Why couldn't that be healed again?" Cameron asked.

"Because when I got up to the hospital wing, there were already signs of magical healing."

"Who did that?" Cameron asked.

"Apparently, I did," Lily said. It had been a week since she found out herself, and Cameron was the first person she'd told.

"And that's why it couldn't be healed?"

"Yes," Lily said, as her father came back over.

"Portkey is leaving," he said. "Come on Lil's." Harry offered his daughter his hand, and she reached out her left and took it.

"Ever travelled by portkey before Taylor?" Lily asked.

"Nope," Cameron said, looking nervously at the boot that Hermione had charmed to take them to the ministry.

"Just put your finger on and close your eyes," Lily told him. He did so, and three seconds later, they were being pulled through the air by the boot.

**

"Glad that's over?" Harry asked Lily once everything at the ministry was done.

"Yes," Lily said. "Why didn't Ariel and Kim come?"

"Because they weren't involved," Hermione said. "Lily, you'll be fine, okay?"

"Yes," Lily repeated. "Thanks Aunt Hermione... see you later."

"See you Lily," she said. Then she said goodbye to her nephews and her children, and then to Cameron.

"How are we getting back dad?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to portkey you back... is there a safe place I'll be able to get you to?"

Lily checked her watch. "It's dinner time," she noted. "Will the common room be safe?"

"Well, we could go up to our dorm," Lois said, meaning his, Dom's, Hugo's and Cameron's, as they were all in the same year.

"It's only the four of us in there," Cameron agreed. "Nobody else would be in there."

"Okay," Harry said. "Your dorm it is..."

He fixed the portkey and the six school students put their fingers on it, and were transported back to the fifth-year Gryffindor boys dormitory.

"We're going to dinner," Lois and Dom said, leaving the dorm, Rose and Hugo following.

"I should go too," Lily said. "You coming?"

"Yeah," he said, but he didn't move. "Are you sure you're okay Lily?"

"Yes," Lily said. "Can we not talk about this please?"

"Sorry," Cameron said. "Let's go down to dinner."

**

Lily lay awake in her bed that night, thinking. What would she have done that afternoon if she hadn't been able to throw off Dolores Umbridge? What would have happened to her? She shrugged the thought off and picked up the book she was reading. It was a muggle one, about vampires, and a girl who fell in love with one. Kim had reccommended it to her, and although it was enjoyable, it wasn't really what Lily liked to read about.

After tiring of reading the book, Lily decided to pull out the Marauder's Map. Nobody was stirring in the common room, or in all of Ravenclaw tower. She branched out a bit. Nobody was awake in the Slytherin or Hufflepuff common rooms, and nobody was walking around the school. A movement in the Gryffindor tower made her notice. James had better not be out of bed, she thought. But it wasn't James. It was Cameron Taylor, getting out of bed.

"What can you be doing out of bed Cameron Taylor?" she muttered. Everybody in her dorm was asleep, so she didn't feel anything stupid about talking to herself. She watched as Cameron walked down to the fifth floor. "If he comes here, I'll shoot him," Lily promised herself. But he didn't go there. He stopped by the statue of Boris the Bewildered, and then started moving again, more slowly. Then he disappeared into the Prefects bathroom.

Lily relaxed a little, and lay down to sleep. She noticed a small bit of writing on the map, just above where Cameron was.

_He wants you to go there,_ it read. _Love Prongs_.

Prongs? Lily thought. That was her grandfather? Was he encouraging her to go to a bathroom to meet a boy? She got out of bed and put her feet into her slippers. Then she snuck out of Ravenclaw tower, down the staircase to the fifth floor. She made it to the Prefects bathroom, and breathed in deeply before she went in.

"How did you know to come?" Cameron asked without turning around. He'd filled the bath with water, but was sitting on the edge, his feet and lower legs dangling into the gap.

"The map told me," Lily said. "My grandfather more like," she added.

"Your grandfather?" he asked, turning his face to look at her.

"He was one of the makers of the map," Lily reminded him. "Guess his memory lives on in it."

"Weird," Cameron said.

"Why did you want me to come?" Lily asked him.

"Come sit here," Cameron offered, patting the empty space next to him. She took her slippers off and obliged, putting her own legs in the water. "You couldn't sleep could you?"

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Well, for one, you were looking at the map," he pointed out. "And I knew you weren't okay."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I have an older sister that constantly has boy problems," Cameron rolled his eyes. "Every holidays I go home, and she has a new boyfriend. I've become accustomed to knowing when people are not okay."

"Just like I know when people are lying?" Lily laughed.

"Exactly like that," Cameron said. "Now what's wrong?"

"I'm just a bit shaken about today," Lily said. "If I couldn't do magic with my hands, I'd proabably be in the hospital wing or worse right now. I was so scared, I didn't even think. I wasn't going to tell you about the freaky hand thing."

"Who was she?" Cameron asked.

"That's Ariel's mum," Lily said. The water was oddly calming. That was one reason why Lily loved water: it was calm, unlike sun, which made people worry all the time, and made people very sticky.

"What's Ariel's mum got against you?"

"Nothing against me exactly," Lily said. "My family. When my dad was our age, he had Ariel's mum as a teacher. She was the worst teacher you could ever ask for. Sickly sweet, covered in pink, obsessed with cats. She was what my father calls 'almost evil'. Anyway, when I was in first year, I was home on my Christmas holidays. Ariel had told her mum that her new best friend was called Lily Potter. Of course, her mum freaked, and she hunted down my dad."

"What happened then?" Cameron asked, a worried look on his face as Lily began to cry again.

"She got to me first. She was trying to get me to stop being friends with Ariel. She started with the Imperius Curse. I resisted that, I was strong. So she was about to try the Cruciatus Curse when my dad got to me. Being an auror, he got her into Azkaban faster than I could say supercalafregalisticexpialadocious."

"That's _Mary Poppins_," Cameron noted. "You know about that?"

"I was raised with a general knowledge of muggle literature and stuff," Lily said. "Anyway, so dad couldn't get her in there for life, so, she was released a few days ago. Ariel found out this morning at breakfast, and she told me. Ariel's hated her mum for what she did to me."

"I don't blame her," Cameron said. "Oh, Lily I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Lily said. "It's in the past."

"Still," he said. "Nobody should ever have to go through that. You were only eleven too. Did you know what they were?"

"Not back then," Lily said. "I only learnt what they were last year, and that was when I broke down and had to be excused from classes for a few days."

"I remember that," Cameron said, blushing a little.

"Why are you going red?" Lily asked, concerned.

"I sort of laughed at you for that," he said. "But now that I know the story I completely regret it."

"I expected you would," Lily rolled her eyes. "You're such a boy."

"I'd be scared if I wasn't," he said. Then, unexpectedly, he jumped into the bath, covering Lily with water.

"Oh, you are so lucky this is a bandage and not a fibreglass cast," she said, waving her arm at Cameron.

"Oh, I'm so scared," he laughed, rolling his eyes. But he jumped when there was a popping sound out of one of the taps.

Lily laughed. "Hi Myrtle, what's up?"

"I just heard that whole conversation," Mrytle said. "You two so like each other."

"Myrtle, shove out of it!" Lily said. "What did you come here for?"

"I was talking to the Grey Lady," Myrtle said. "You know, nobody knows what her name is. Anyway, she was saying that you looked a lot like her mother. Weird huh?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "I take great comfort in knowing a look like a ghost's mother."

Cameron laughed.

"Hey Lily," Myrtle said. "How's your father?" Myrtle got an excited look on her face, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"He's fine Mrytle, and he says hi," Lily choked out. "Um, Myrtle, do you mind? We were kind of having a private conversation..."

"Oh," Myrtle said, stating to cry. "Fine, see you later then."

She wailed as she went up one of the tubes and probably to her bathroom or to the black lake.

"Who's that?"

"She's the only fatality of the heir of Slytherin," Lily said. "For a while, everybody thought it was my dad, but it wasn't."

"Who was it?"

"Voldemort," Lily said, shrugging. "I think the scary part is that we both have the same ancestors. Have you heard the Tales of Beedle the Bard?"

"They're like, magical fairy tales, right?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "The Tale of the Three Brothers? Have you heard that one?"

"Yes actually," Cameron said, proud of himself.

"Well, the brother with the ring and the brother with the cloak are mine and Voldemort's common ancestor," Lily said brightly. "But don't you dare tell anybody I said that. I would die if my friends found out."

"Wait, so you're distantly related to Voldemort?" Cameron asked.

"Very distantly," she said. "Now let's stop talking about this."

"You know, this water is really nice," Cameron said, changing the subject, as she told him to. "You should come for a swim."

That wasn't where she wanted to go. "Why?" she asked.

"Because it feels weird with me here, and you there," he said. "Come in, please?"

"No," Lily said.

"Fine," he said. "So, do you have any idea why you have the ability to do magic with your hands?"

"So I can curse you when I still have a crushed hand?" Lily asked.

"Obviously not then," Cameron said. "Well, I was doing some research after dinner today-"

"Don't you have a life Taylor?" Lily asked.

"-and I found a book that mentioned being able to do magic with your hands."

"Really?" Lily asked interested. "What did it say?"

"It was about the Forest of Hogwarts. The forbidden one? It said that every fifty years, one girl is chosen to guard the forest. She can do magic with her hands."

"That's ridiculous..." Lily said, but she wasn't so sure. Was it possible?

"Whatever," Cameron said. "But, how many people do you know of that can do magic with their hands?"

"Well, there's my dad, but I'm not sure it that's got anything to do with the forest, only with him being the most powerful wizard in the world... and there's Kim..."

"Kim?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I don't want to talk about this."

She jumped into the bath and joined Cameron in swimming.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!**

**No prizes for guessing what the book was - Serena, you don't count! haha**

**So, I think this is the last chapter that I have saved up, so it might be a while before I update again**

**as I'm currently going through a Not So Silent Observer phase.**

**And please, press the button!! Getting reviews make me jump around the house!!**

**Love Gabi xx  
**


	12. Ravenclaw

"Lily!" Ariel shouted at her best friend the next morning at breakfast.

Lily grunted, her head on the table and her eyes shut, trying to sleep.

"Lily, you have to wake up," Kim said, shaking her.

Lily still wouldn't budge, so Ariel shrugged and pulled out her wand.

"Don't you dare!" Lily snapped without looking up.

"How do you do that?" Ariel asked, puzzled. Her and Kim went back to their pumpkin juice, leaving Lily to sleep.

"Come on," Kim coaxed at the end of breakfast. "If you want to sleep, go up to the dormitory and do it."

"Oh, but I have homework to do," Lily groaned.

"Well do it then," Ariel snapped. "We're going out to the grounds... we'll see you at lunch."

Ariel and Kim left the hall, leaving Lily there by herself. She groaned again, and got up with her books and headed towards the library. No sooner had she sat down and pulled out her Potions textbook when somebody came and sat down across from her.

"Potter, you look like hell." It was none other than Cameron Taylor, the one she had spent the night with rather than trying to sleep.

"Hello to you too," she said, slumping her head down on the desk. "Come to laugh at me?"

"Of course not," he said. "Are you doing the Potions essay on Dittany?" he asked.

Lily looked at him, puzzled. This year, the Ravenclaws only had Transfiguration and Charms with the Gryffindors, so they weren't in the same Potions class. "Trying to," she said. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a large piece of parchment.

"Why are you giving me your essay?" she asked.

"To help you out," he said.

"It's not the essay I need help with," she snapped. "It's the writing." She lifted her hand up to show Cameron that it was still broken.

"Oh," he said. "I'll take my essay back then."

Lily gave it back to him and started writing her essay. It was hard: her hand hurt to bend, let alone move, and she wasn't able to write with her left hand.

"I give up!" Lily said.

"Good!" Cameron said. "Can you help me with my Defence Against the Dark Arts essay?"

"Sure," Lily smiled. "What do you need help with?"

"How the Patronus takes it's shape," Cameron said.

"The shape of your Patronus is the reflection of your soul," Lily said. "I thought that was easy to understand."

"Maybe for you, daughter of an auror, but not for me."

"Maybe it's because I've known how to do a Patronus before I could do a disarming charm. It was the first spell my father taught me."

"I thought they were really hard," he said, his brow furrowing.

"They are," Lily said. "But I'm good at magic." She again gestured to her hands.

"Stop rubbing it in," he said. "Well, seeing as how you're so good at magic, what's your Patronus?"

"It used to be an cat," Lily said.

"Used to be?"

"Well, people change Cameron," she said. "So therefore, Patronus' have to as well."

"So what is it now?"

"An eagle," Lily smiled.

"Like Ravenclaw herself..." Cameron said.

"Well, yes," Lily shrugged. "The founders made their house mascot what their Patronus was..."

"So Godric Gryffindor's was a lion?" Cameron asked.

"Isn't that what I said?" she asked.

"Yes, okay, thank you," he said. Getting an idea, Cameron got up from his seat and dashed off to the 'History' section. Lily looked after him puzzled, and went back to reading her textbook.

A loud thud made her look up from her book with a jump.

"What's this for?" Lily asked, picking up the book and turning it over in her fingers. She tried to ignore the pain in her right hand.

"It's that book that I told you about last night," Cameron said. "Page sixty."

Lily raised her eyebrows at Cameron, but opened the book to the page he said. After reading a passage, she started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"How much of this did you read exactly?" she chuckled.

"I read the bit about doing magic with your hands, and that's it."

"Right, that explains it," Lily chuckled. "Listen to this, '_These guardians of the forest are fabled to not age from the time of their fifteen birthday until the time of their sixty-fifth_'. That is just ridiculous!"

"Why do you say that?"

"My birthday is the second of September," Lily said. "Believe it or not, I've been fifteen since the first day of classes in our fourth year. I'm fairly sure I've 'aged' since then. You got the wrong girl."

"So, you're already sixteen?" he asked.

"Yep," she said. "Just think, next Christmas, I can go for my apparition licence, and I can go home on Hogsmeade weekends."

"Stop rubbing it in," Cameron smirked. "Anyway, I think I'll get through more of this essay if I'm in the common room. See you tomorrow Potter."

"Seeya," she muttered to herself, gathered up her things and went back to the common room.

**

The first class she had the next morning was Transfiguration, with Cameron. They were partners in this class, so she had to sit next to him.

"You're looking more alive this morning," he noted.

"Thanks," she said, sarcastically, but Cameron seemed oblivious.

"I said more alive, not alive."

"I know," she said. "Shall you get on with the work?"

"Why me?"

"Hand," was all she said, but they both laughed as they tried to make a cushion turn into a piggy bank.

"This is hard," Cameron moaned ten minutes later. He hadn't managed to transfigure his cushion in the slightest.

"It's easy," Lily told him. She put her hand over the cushion and, while nobody was watching, said the incantation. The cushion immediately turned into piggy bank, and even let out an oink.

"Stop showing off," Cameron grumbled as Lily changed the piggy bank back to a cushion.

"You try it then," Lily said, massaging her still aching hand.

**

"Madam Burnett, please can you do something to it?" Lily asked, extending her hand. She'd gone up to the hospital wing after Transfiguration, deciding to give History of Magic a miss. She wasn't going to be taking it next year, so she didn't mind missing it today. It was the first time she'd concioiusly thought about skipping a class.

"I'm sorry Lily," the matron said. "I'm afraid that I'll completely ruin your hand if I try anything. I'm afraid only you'll be able to do it."

"But, that could take ages," Lily said. "And I'll need my hand sooner than that."

"Well, as long as you get plenty of sleep," Madam Burnett said.

"That's the thing," Lily said. "I need to be asleep for it to heal, and after what happened on Saturday night, I've only had three hours sleep!"

"Would you like me to excuse you from classes today?" the woman asked. "I can give you some potion to knock you out, and maybe it will heal a bit more. If not, I'll send you to St. Mungo's."

"We'll try the knocking me out thing first," Lily said. "Please."

Five minutes later, Lily was lying in the hospital wing bed, getting ready to take some of the potion that Madam Burnett was about to give her. She closed her eyes, trying to think about anything that wasn't what she was about to do.

"Now Lily," Madam Burnett said. "I'm not sure how long this will knock you out for, or if this whole plan will even work, but are you sure you want to do it."

"No," Lily said. "But can we just get on with it before I change my mind?"

"Okay," the woman said. "Would you like me to pass a message on to anybody that you're here?"

"Kim Hennings and Ariel Umbridge," I said immediately. "Also, Albus and James... and Cameron Taylor."

"Sure thing," she said. "Okay, here's your potion. Drink up."

Lily took the potion, and Madam Burnett left. She looked at the potion a while before drinking it, tossing up between drinking the infernal thing, or throwing it onto the ground. She pinched her nose with her fingers, and the potion went down in one mouthful. She quickly put the small bottle on the bedside table before she fell asleep for a long time.

**

Kim and Ariel walked into lunch, expecting to see Lily there. She'd told them that she was going to the hospital wing to try and get something for her hand, but she didn't show up to the rest of History of Magic, and it wasn't like Lily to skip a class. They sat down at the Ravenclaw table only to be called over to the side a minute later by Professor McGonagall.

"What is it Professor?" James asked as he arrived there. He was the last person to arrive that the headmistress wanted.

"Lily is in the hospital wing," the wise professor said. "She went up there to get something for her hand, and we're not sure exactly how long she'll be up there."

"Why not?" Kim asked, worried.

"She has decided to take a potion that will knock her out, but there's a possibility that her hand will be healed while she's unconscious."

"Why would she do that?" Kim asked. Kim thought that because Lily could do magic with her hands, obviously she'd be able to heal it herself.

"Because she doesn't know how to heal it," Cameron said. "She has to be asleep for her hand to heal."

"Lily always made things difficult," Albus sighed, shaking his head. Lily was indeed the difficult one, insisting on going to a muggle school for her primary education, being the most powerful out of all three of the children, and then being able to do magic with her hands.

"Well, she wanted you five to know," McGonagall said. "So that means she must trust you to keep this to yourselves."

"Yes professor," all five of them chimed. Then they went their separate ways back to their tables.

**

Lily stirred in the bed and looked around her. It was night time, but she wasn't sure what night. She sat up in bed and raised her hand to the sliver of moonlight. It was still in a bandage, but it didn't hurt as much. She tried bending it, and the usual, sharp pain was lessened, only dull, and it didn't hurt as much.

She smiled to herself and looked at her bedside table. Most of it was occupied by cards from many different places: the Ravenclaw Quidditch team; the Weasley's (all of them); her brothers; her parents (it must have been a few days then); Kim; Ariel, and, last of all; Cameron. She smiled to herself. How many of them knew that she decided to do this by herself. Then she looked around her a bit more. Where she was didn't look like the hospital wing. On the bed next to her left was a man with a bandaged leg, the bandage bloodstained. Lily turned away, realising that the man was unconscious. On the bed to her right was a woman that was just lying there, in a stupor. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing, but otherwise her body made no movement. She quickly realised that the woman had been given the Draught of Living Death, and that she was in St. Mungo's.

"Ah, awake are you Miss Potter?" a familiar voice asked from the portrait on the wall.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she asked, looking up to see the beaming face staring back at her. "When did you get a portrait here?"

"Oh, I have portraits everywhere," he smiled. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Minutely," she said. "I think I felt better with a crushed hand that hurt everytime I moved it."

"And why do you think that would be?" he asked.

"Because I was at Hogwarts," she said. "Not in some unfamiliar place with a woman who's had some Draught of Living Death, and a man who looks like he's been torn apart by a werewolf."

"Great diagnoses," he said. "That is indeed what happened to them. You should be a Healer."

"No thanks," Lily said. "So, why am I here?"

"You had the potion that Madam Burnett gave you?" Dumbledore asked, knowing the answer.

"You know the answer to that," Lily said.

"I know," Dumbledore smiled. "Anyway, that was two weeks ago almost."

"What?" Lily said, her mouth falling open. "Two weeks?"

"Yes," the old man said. "You had a very bad reaction to something in the potion, and you were bought here that night."

"It must have been rose petals," Lily said to herself. "I'm very badly allergic."

"I know," Dumbledore said. "The healers figured it out the day you came in. But they weren't sure you'd wake up. Well, you should probably tell them now."

"Professor?" Lily asked as Dumbledore's figure was leaving the frame.

"Yes Lily?" he asked, his warm eyes twinkling.

"Are people worried about me?" she asked.

"Very much so," he said. "You're very popular you know."

Lily smiled as Professor Dumbledore left the frame, no doubt to tell Professor McGonagall that Lily was awake. No less than a minute later, a healer came in, having heard voices.

"Ah," he said. "You're awake?"

"I think so," Lily said. "Unless I'm hallucinating..."

* * *

**Sorry to those people I said it would be until Monday to... I was just really in the mood to write this, and not study for music... or practice my clarinet (it's too late at night)**

**Anyways, hope the chapter was to your liking.**

**I currently have Wicked! songs in my head, so I'm sort of in a magical mood.**

**Please review, and thanks yous to the people that reviewed the last chapter. **

** - Raindrops (of course)**

** - ruth hammond  
**


	13. Bored at Home

"Lily, you're allowed to go now," the Healer said. Lily nodded and gathered her things from her bedside table. She looked over at the woman who had not moved in the whole week that Lily had been conscious, and then over at the man who hadn't moved in that time either. Tonight was the full moon... would they give him the werewolf potion, or take him outside? After Lily farewelled the place she'd spent most of the past month in, she went out to the hall way where her parents were waiting for her.

"Come on kiddo," Harry said. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Lily said. She wasn't going straight back to Hogwarts. Instead, she was going to spend a week at home just in case something happened. She doubted it would: nothing had happened in the precautionary week at St. Mungo's. But she wasn't going to complain.

"Let's go then," Ginny said. She took her daughter's hand and together the three of them walked out of the magical hospital into the busy muggle street. It was a Saturday today, so it was busier than usual. The three Potters blended in with the crowd and made their way to the London Underground.

They walked in the front door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place an hour and a half later. Lily went straight up to her bedroom, where there were plenty of presents waiting for her. She sat down on her bed and picked up the first one. She went through them all until she got to the last one. Wondering who it was from, she unwrapped the bright blue paper covering it.

Out fell an old piece of parchment. Lily bent to the floor to pick it up, and when she did, another, newer piece of parchment.

_Dear Lily_, it read, in a hand that Lily had trouble recognising.

_I hear you're getting out of St. Mungo's... well done. I'm sorry to hear about what happened. I'm sure it was an accident. Is your hand better? I hope it is. Listen, after you were sent to St. Mungo's, Madam Burnett gave Kim and Ariel your school bag. I was walking past as they came out of the Hospital Wing, and they were about to throw the map in the bin. I thought, seeing as it was more valuable than they could imagine, I saved it for you. _

_I gave it to James, but he told me to keep it, and that I should get you some chocolate. I didn't know how, but he told me that there was a secret passage to Honeydukes, and that the password was on the map. I went last Tuesday after my Prefect duty was over. I hope you appreciate it._

_From Cameron_

Lily's mouth fell open. Cameron, the good Gryffindor prefect, had snuck to Hogsmeade using the longest secret passage imaginable to get her some chocolate? And he had given her back the map. Lily looked up at the calendar on her wall. It was now halfway through March, and it was two weeks until the Easter holidays. Lily put her things to one side and went downstairs.

"Dad?" she said, getting to the kitchen. He was making dinner for the three of them.

"Yes Lily?" he asked.

"Dad, it's only two weeks until the Easter holidays..."

"I know," he said.

"Well, can't I just go back to school now so I don't have to catch up on as much over the holidays?"

"Lily," Harry said. "I'm sorry, but the Healers said that you weren't allowed back at school for a week."

"But dad," Lily complained. "It's just going to be so boring here. I can't even go visit any of my friends because they're all at school. And, let's face it, if I send them a letter, it probably won't get to them until Wednesday, so I won't get a reply until I'm back at school!"

"Lily, I'm sorry," Harry said. "But you'll just have to get used to it. Maybe you can go and visit the muggle girl next door."

"The muggle girl next door?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, the one that's your age."

"Dad, she's a witch," Lily sighed. "That's Kim Hennings... she was one of the girls from Hogsmeade that day."

"Oh," Harry said. "Well, go do something that will amuse you."

"Yeah," Lily said. "Coz there's heaps around here..." She walked out of the house quietly, and dodged across to the park, where she sat on a swing.

"Lily?" a voice asked. He was behind her, so she turned around and saw Phillip Lapel, one of her best friends from childhood.

"Phillip!" Lily cried, getting off the swing. "Oh, I haven't seen you in ages!" Phillip was a muggle, so Lily hadn't really seen him much in the past five or six years.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" he said. "But, why are you home? I thought you couldn't come home to the easter holidays."

"Yeah," Lily said, making a face. "About that... Do you remember when we were eight, and you dared me to eat that rose petal, and I had that really bad reaction."

"Yes," Phillip said. "You were unconscoius for days!"

"Exactly," Lily said. "Well, I was accidentally given something with rose in it, and I was unconscious for two weeks. I woke up a week ago and I just got out of the hospital today."

"Oh. My. God!" Phillip said, his eyes going wide and his face going white. "You could have died!"

"I know," Lily said. "We didn't know it had rose in it. But I'm okay now."

"That's good," he said. "So, apart from that, how have you been?"

"Great," Lily said. She didn't know how to talk to Phillip. After all, Phillip didn't know that she was a witch, and Lily had no intention of telling him. "How about you?"

"Oh, good," he replied, looking the other way.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked him. "You can't hide things from me."

"I know," Phillip said. "Well, it's just, I miss my little sister."

"Why, what happened to her?"

"Nothing bad. No, nothing bad. Last July she got a weird letter from this this school called -"

He cut off. "Called what?" Lily asked, guessing what he was going to say.

"St. Marys," Phillip made up, laughing to try and cover up his lie.

"Was it called Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

Phillip's expression changed. "How did you know that?"

"I think I remember now. Wendy Lapel, she's in my house. I didn't make the connection before just now. Fifth years don't talk to first years."

"What are you on about?" Phillip asked, concerned.

"I go to Hogwarts too," Lily said. "I'm a witch."

**

"_Enervate_," Lily said, waving her hand over Phillip's inanimate body.

His eyes opened a little bit, and Lily lifted him up into a sitting position.

"Don't do that again," Lily said.

"What do you mean you're a witch?" Phillip shouted at her.

"Do you want the whole neighbourhood to know?" Liy hissed. "I mean, I can do magic, what did you think I meant?"

"That you were evil?" Phillip suggested. "Lily, how long have you known?"

"Since I was old enough to talk," Lily admitted. "I went to primary school with you because I didn't want to be around the house all day being bored out of my skull. I didn't think I'd make such good friends with you, but I did, and so I lied about what school I was going to."

"You've always known?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "You don't hate me do you?"

"No," he said, after thinking about it for a minute. "I'm just a bit upset that you didn't trust me enough to tell me... that's all."

"It's not that," Lily said. "It's that we're not exactly supposed to let mug – non-magical people, I mean, know that magic exists."

"I know," Phillip said. "That's what my sister was told. So, a witch huh?"

"Yeah," Lily said, looking at her watch. "Oh, Merlin, is that the time? I'd better be getting home!"

"Merlin?" Phillip said, laughing.

"Shut up!" Lily cried. "I've said Merlin my whole life, and I've only had to watch my words around people like you! Now that you know, I don't have to watch them anymore. Anyway, it's time for dinner. See you 'round Phillip."

"Seeya Lily!" Phillip called as they both went their separate directions. Lily was smiling as she walked back into her house and through the house to the kitchen.

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny asked as Lily sat down at the table.

"I met up with Phillip," Lily said.

"Oh, is our little Lily getting a little crush?"

"No mum, eww," Lily laughed. "Phillip was my best friend. Did you know that his little sister is in Ravenclaw, like me? I didn't even make the connection until he mentioned that last July Wendy got a weird letter from 'St. Mary's'."

"You didn't tell him?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Well, yes," Lily said. "But he let it slip first. And he was asking me why I was home first anyway."

"Sure he was," Lily said.

"Oh mum you're just like Ariel," Lily moaned.

"And why would Ariel be saying things like this?" Harry asked.

Lily groaned. Why did she have to mention that?

"Never mind," Lily said. "I'm going to bed."

**

"LILY!" Kim yelled as she saw Lily enter the Hogwarts grounds, a month after the last time she'd laid eyes on her. Kim ran up to her and hugged her, almost knocking her over.

"Um, yeah, Kim, it would be nice to see you too if I could breathe," Lily said, struggling to get Kim off her.

"OH, sorry!" Kim said, letting go. "Are you okay? Did you get everything?"

"Yes, yes," Lily said. "Can I just get up to the dormitory please?"

"Oh, yeah," Kim said.

"You should get back to class," Lily said. "I'll be going back to classes after lunch."

"Okay," Kim said, excitedly. She went straight back to her Care of Magical Creatures class, leaving Lily to walk up to the dormitory on her own.

As she sat down on her bed, she realised just how much she missed the school, with it's torch brackets and dimly lighted halls; the dorms with their four poster beds and the crackling of the common room fire. She sighed, and unpacked the things she still had with her. She hadn't touched the box of chocolates that Cameron had bought her.

Finally the bell for lunch went, and Lily crept down as quietly as she could. She was planning not to be noticed by anybody until she sat down, but the second she opened the door to the hall there were shouts: many of them from the Gryffindor table, and before she could run to her seat she was bombarded with hugs from all of her family and friends.

"Lily, you're back!" many of them squeaked. She had to fight to be released from the crowd, and she decided to go back outside the hall and out into the grounds. Only one person followed her.

"Did you get the map?" he asked.

"Yes," Lily smiled, "thank you."

"No problems," he said. "I knew how to use it, and James showed me how to turn it off, and you needed something nice. Mum always said that chocolate solved everything."

"Your mother is almost right," Lily laughed. "You cared about me enough to sneak into Hogsmeade and buy me some chocolate?"

"Yeah," he said. "Lily, I'd do anything for you." After he said this, he immediately blushed and looked away.

"Did you really just say that or am I hearing things?" Lily blushed too, not knowing why.

"I think I really just said that," he said. "Please forget I did."

"I don't know," Lily said. "That was the best thing I've ever heard you say..."

"Listen, you should get something to eat. Let's go back inside." Getting up, Cameron held out his hand for Lily to take. Lily took it, and together they walked back into the hall.

"I can't believe this," Lily said, laughing. She let go of Cameron's hand and opened the door to the hall. She walked in a few paces ahead of Cameron, and then made her way over to the Ravenclaw table.

"What was that about?" Ariel asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Nice to see you're well Lily. Why thank you Ariel. No problems Lily, I'm just happy you're better!"

"Fine," Ariel said. "Are you better?"

"I've been awake for two weeks," Lily said.

"Two weeks?" Ariel asked. "I thought it was only one."

"No," Lily corrected. "I had to spend an extra week in St. Mungo's, and then they told me that I had to stay away from school for another week. I'm not complaining though, I caught up with an old friend."

"What's his name?" Kim asked suggestively.

"First of all, no. And second, I'll introduce you to him next time we're home."

"Would I know him?" Ariel asked.

"No," Lily said. "But, you talk to the first years don't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"His sister is in the first year... Wendy Lapel?"

"Oh yeah," Ariel said. "She mentioned she had an older brother. So, that brother is your friend?"

"He used to be my best friend... Anyway, what did I miss at school?"

"Umm..... Reg Triff fell off his broomstick and isn't allowed to play Quidditch for the next eight weeks."

"Wait a second," Lily said. "The next game is in seven weeks. How're we going to play?"

"Well, the team wants you to hold trials for the stand-in Keeper, because they know you're the best. If you weren't back by the end of the Easter holidays, then they would have picked the person themselves, but they trust your judgement better."

Lily smiled to herself a little bit, and then looked up and down the table. She spotted the Quidditch captain, who was looking very disgruntled and glared at Lily. Then Lily spotted the rest of the team, and they were all laughing, and were obviously very happy that Lily had returned, because they were beaming at her.

"Oh, and Careers Advice with Flitwick," Ariel added. "So you know what courses you're going to take next year. I'm sure he'll reschedule with you, but you've missed Charms this morning already, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"I'm sure I can wait a day," Lily said, smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Kim asked.

"No reason," Lily lied. "So tell me, how are things with my brother?"

This earned Lily a paper throwing and a death glare.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you like the chapter..**

**Kudos the people who reviewed last chapter**

** - Raindrops, (of course... i should stop mentioning you =P)**

** - and HPobsessssssed7**

**Now, please review...**

**pretty please with harry potter on top :D**

**Love Gabi xx  
**


	14. Easter Holidays

"The new keeper is..." Lily had just held trials with the whole team to figure out who the Ravenclaw keeper was going to be for the last match of the season. The entire team and all the people who'd tried out were waiting with suspense for the announcement.

"The keeper will be Johnson," Lily said. Jamiah Johnson, a fourth year, threw her arms up into the air and came over to the rest of the team, who all gave her hugs. The other five people who'd tried out had dissapointed looks on their faces. Four of them turned around and went back to the common room, but one, Shaun McLaggen came over to Lily and started yelling at her.

"How could Jamiah get it? I was way better than she was!"

"McLaggen," Lily said. He was a sixth year, but she was much more authoratitive at the moment. "When I look for people on a team, I look at a combination of two things. I look for how well they play, and how they work in a team. You were a little bit better at playing than she was, but she was better at team work. If you have a problem with that, I don't care. Just make sure that next time you try out, you're better at team work."

"This is ridiculous!" McLaggen shouted, storming off. Lily rolled her eyes and faced her team, joining in the celebrations. Reginald Triff was sitting in the stands, a disapproving look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked Lily later on in the change rooms. Everybody else had left, and Lily was just about to get changed back into her uniform.

"I don't know what you mean," Lily said, turning away and taking her skirt off one of the hooks.

"Picking Johnson when you know full well that McLaggen is a better player," Triff clarified.

"Nothing is wrong with me. If you ask a professional team about picking their players, they will say that they will look for talent and co-operative skills. McLaggen had the talent, but he is useless at working in a team. If I'm going to captain this last game, then I will have who I pick."

"You are going to regret this," he said. "Your last game is against Gryffindor. They have the Weasley's."

"I am a Weasley, Triff," Lily said. "Now can you please leave me alone so I can get changed?"

Triff stormed out of the changing room in a very bad mood.

**

"Hey Lily!" Kim called from her bed across the dormitory.

"What?" Lily groaned. She wasn't feeling very well, and it was the last day of the school term.

"You going home for the holidays?" she asked.

"I want to," Lily said, "but I have so much work to catch up on."

"Don't worry," Kim said. "I'll let you work off me."

"Alright, fine," Lily said after thinking about it for a few minutes. "I'll work off you."

So that night, after dinner, Lily and Kim stuck their hand out for the Knight Bus along with many other Hogwarts students that were going home for the holidays. James and Albus were staying at a friend's house for the holidays, so it was just going to be Lily and her parents in the house.

It had been a week since Lily had last caught this bus, and the only reason she was catching it now was because it was quicker than the train.

"Where to?" the man on the bus said.

"Grimmauld Place, London," Lily said, as Kim had never been on this bus before.

"That's eleven sickles," the other man said as each person climbed on. Lily and Kim paid their fare and took beds toward the back of the first floor. There was a loud 'crack' as the bus took off from Hogsmeade and the next thing people knew, they were nearing the Potter and Henning residences. Lily and Kim thanked the men as they hopped off at the park and came into view of any muggles that would be lurking around. They hugged each other good bye as they headed into their adjoining houses.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked, running through the house to greet her duaghter. "Oh, Lily, it's you!" she said, pulling her into a hug.

"It's me," Lily said, pulling away from her mother to hug her father, who had just appeared. After she had hugged them both, she took her belongings upstairs and unpacked them. Her owl, Tanieshay, was let out of her cage, and he cat Smudge nudged her leg. She was glad to be home. Then she went to bed.

**

Lily was woken the next morning by a tapping at her window. A large tawny owl was there, and it held a letter. She forced open her window against the pounding rain and let it in, taking the letter from it's leg.

_Dear Lily,_

_It's Kim... Wanna go to the park this morning? And don't forget, you still have to introduce me to Phillip._

_Love Kimmy_

Lily laughed to herself as she grabbed a self-inking quill and wrote her short reply of 'okay' back to her friend. Still laughing, she ventured downstairs to eat breakfast with her family. When breakfast was over, she ran back upstairs to change into warmer, more decent clothes. She hurried out the front door at the same time as Kim, and they ran across the park together, sitting on the swings.

"I love having a park right across the road," Kim said. "It's sort of nice having somewhere you can escape to."

"It is nice," Lily agreed, playing in the dirt with her feet. Just then, Lily was reminded of a conversation she had had with Cameron a few days before she'd taken the potion and become unconscious. "Hey Kim, when's your birthday?"

"August thirty-first," Kim said. "I've only been fifteen since the beginning of your school year. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Lily lied. "I'm like, a whole year older than you are. My birthday is September second, but I would have been born the year before you."

"Wow," Kim said. "That's really weird."

"I know," Lily said. "Hey Kim..."

"Yeah?" she asked, a little bit worried because of Lily's tone.

"Why did you move to England?"

"It's a long story..." she said awkwardly.

"It's going to be a long day," Lily pointed out.

"Alright," Kim said. "If you must know... my brother died."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lily said, feeling terrible. "But that seems a weird reason to move country..."

"Well, that's not the half of it," Kim squirmed. "See, I was the one that killed him..."

**

"Kim, I'm so sorry!" Lily said once Kim had finished her story. They were both crying, but Lily knew that no matter what Kim said, she had not killed her brother. It had been an accident.

Kim had been walking with her brother when they were confronted by dark wizards. It had been the winter holidays for them, and they were both home from school. The dark wizards knew that Kim was able to do magic with her hands, so they were after her. The reason they knew? One of their children used to be Kim's best friend. So the group of wizards had taken them both hostage, and Kim had tried to get her brother out of the place they were being held. Kim had managed to release herself, and while she was untying her brother's ropes, the wizards had come in. Kim tried to protect her brother, but two of the wizards dragged her away and performed the killing curse on her brother. Kim felt responsible. Kim hadn't gone back to school. She sent an owl to her friends saying that she was moving, and goodbye. She was going to go back to Australia once a year, near the anniversary of her brother's death.

"You know it's not your fault, don't you?" Lily asked as they regained control of their tear ducts.

"I know," Kim said. "But I'm still allowed to feel guilty. If I hadn't dragged him out walking that day, he wouldn't have died."

"I feel really bad now," Lily said. "I'm really sorry for bringing that up."

"That's okay," Kim said. "It feels good to tell a friend about it. It's a big weight off of my chest."

Lily looked up and blinked. The sun was blinding, so she shifted a little bit on her swing. Then she saw a boy about her age coming over to the park.

"Phillip!" she called out, beckoning him over. He started jogging over to the two girls.

"Are you two okay?" he asked when he got to them. "It looks like you've been crying."

"We're fine," Lily replied. "Phillip, this is Kim Hennings, Kim, this is Phillip."

"Hi," they both said to each other.

"So how did you know we were here?" Lily asked.

"Wendy told me. She came home on some bus yesterday."

"The Knight Bus?" Lily and Kim asked at once.

"Yeah," Phillip said. "Lily, I thought you said you weren't coming home for the holidays."

"I changed my mind," Lily said. "Hey, do you guys want to come over to our house for Easter tomorrow? We're going to have heaps of people over. And I think Albus and James might be making an appearance."

She said this last part to Kim, who she knew liked James. She'd invited Cameron and his family over as well. Of course, she'd asked her parents if she could invite people before she did.

"Yeah sure," Phillip said. "I'll talk to mum about it though. She might want to go to Church."

"Oh," Lily said. She remembered from childhood that Phillip's mother was very religious, and so on Easter, there was more likelihood of her going to church than hanging out with a bunch of witches and wizards for Easter lunch.

"Mum won't have a problem with it," Kim said. "It's just the two of us, and she'd love something to do."

"That's that then," Lily said. "I have to go home. See you guys later."

She hopped off the swing and skipped to her house.

**

Lily sat next to Albus at the table for Easter lunch. All the Weasley's were there, Cameron's family had already arrived, and so had Kim's. Phillip had apologised to Lily, saying that his mother had blanched at the thought of spending Easter with them. Lily didn't see what her problem was, but she said she'd send over some leftovers for them.

She passed the hot cross buns with chocolate chips in them down the table to the Taylor family. She was sitting next to Cameron, and on the other side of him was his twin brother Ashley. The only way Lily was able to tell them apart was because Cameron was wearing his Gryffindor scarf.

"So Lily," Cameron said. "Has Ravenclaw got a keeper for the last game yet?"

"Yes, we have," Lily said. "Jamiah Johnson in Fourth year."

"Oh, I know her," Cameron said. "I gave her a detention once."

"Why?"

"She hexed somebody in the corridor," he laughed. "It was a good hex too. Shame it was against the rules."

"Well, I announced it and Shaun McLaggen almost beat me up for picking her over him."

"McLaggen?" Hermione asked her niece.

"Yeah, Shaun McLaggen. He's a sixth year, in Ravenclaw."

"He doesn't happen to be related to Cormac McLaggen does he?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think that's his dad," Lily said. "Why do you ask?"

"In my sixth year I was Quidditch captain," Harry said. "Cormac McLaggen tried out for the Gryffindor team, but he missed one goal, and your uncle Ron got them all. McLaggen wasn't happy. It seems as though his son is the same."

"I don't like his attitude," Lily said. "He was better than Jamiah, but his attitude and his teamwork skills were shabby. I didn't want him on the team."

"Fair enough," Cameron said. "That's a good decision."

Lily smiled and looked around the kitchen. It never ceased to amaze her just how many people could fit into this room.

The rest of the day passed too quicky for Lily's liking. At about lunch time, James and Kim had both disappeared, and Cameron and Lily thought they knew exactly what they were doing. They joked around, and Lily got to know his brother a bit more too. When it was time for Albus to leave, James reappeared, and they went back to their friend's house.

Lily went to sleep that night thinking of Cameron, which she'd been doing a lot lately. Tomorrow she would start working on catching up on all her work, but now she was just happy with dreaming.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long. I have a good reason, but it would probably bore you.**

**I just hope you like this chapter**

**Big thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter: **

** - Luna (RaindropsOnTheRooftop)  
- Beverly (HPobsessssssed7)  
- Ellie ()  
- Ruth Hammond  
- Serena  
- September Equinox **

**Please review this chapter =]**

**Love heaps, Gabi xx  
**


	15. The Guardian Revealed

"Jamiah, eyes on the ball, not on the player!" Lily shouted at the last practice before the last game of the season. "Rose has played for the Harpies, and Hugo and Fred are like two peas in a pod!"

"Okay," Jamiah said, taking Lily's suggestions into consideration. Lily had been very happy with the progress Jamiah had made since she had started on the team, and she was even happier when she saw an improvement immediately.

Meanwhile, Pippa and Makensie were putting up an excellent fight for Sally and Lily to match. Lily's only concern was that it wouldn't be enough to beat the Weasley's. Nobody called it the Gryffindor Quidditch Team anymore. All anybody called it was the Weasley's.

As the practice drew to a close, Lily called them into the changing rooms for a debriefing.

"Jamiah, you're improving, well done, I'm proud of you. Do exactly that tomorrow and my cousins won't stand a chance. Pippa, Makensie and Sally, excellent. Same to you. Mitchell and Kris, make sure that you don't spend too much time focusing on certain people. If you're going to focus on anyone, focus on Rose as she's the best Chaser, or on Roxy, because that way it will be easier to score goals. See you here tomorrow, make sure you have enough to eat for breakfast."

Lily said goodbye to the team as she finished packing up from practice. She heard somebody enter the changerooms, and whipped around.

"Hey," Lily said, turning back aroud when she saw who it was. She was struggling to get the Quidditch Crate back up onto the top shelf of the cupboard so that tomorrow's referee would be able to get to it easily.

"Let me help," he said, coming over and helping Lily lift the crate onto the shelf.

"Why did they have to make it so heavy?" Lily asked when she sat back down on one of the benches. Seeing the boy sit down across from her, she changed her tone. "What are you doing here? This is the Ravenclaw Changing room."

"I know," he said. "I was watching your practice. Focus on Roxy or Rose? You've really got it out for your cousins don't you?"

"I wasn't going to tell them to leave them alone just because they're the vice-captains cousins," Lily pointed out. "If I was going to take that tact, there would only be one person on the team they could target, and he's not really a threat to me."

"There's a point there," Cameron said. "It's okay, Weere and Opel aren't that great at Beating... we'll be amazed if they hit anybody, no matter what team they're on."

"I know," Lily laughed bitterly, standing up and gathering her things. "Too bad I couldn't kick them off the team when I was able to pick Jamiah for Keeper."

"Don't worry, when you're captain next year, you'll be able to pick new Beaters."

He was about to say something else when there was a crack of lightning outside. Lily groaned and ran to the door. Cameron followed her. Just as they were about to head up to the castle, it started pouring down with rain.

"Excellent," Lily groaned again. She didn't want to walk up to the castle in the rain.

"Come on," Cameron said. "Let's go, before it's too late."

"But it's soaking!" Lily cried. "Can't we wait until it dies down a little bit?"

"Fine," Cameron agreed. The two of them retreated back to the bench, waiting for a break in the rain. Finally, at around midnight, Lily and Cameron both fell asleep in each others arms, still waiting for a break in the rain. It didn't come.

Lily woke up the next morning when the sun peeked through the clouds and hurt her eyes. Opening her eyes, and turning away from the sun, she looked at her surroundings. There were seven sets of blue and silver Quidditch robes hanging on hooks around the small room. In the corner was a broomstick cupboard, which held the Ravenclaw broomsticks, and also the Quidditch Crate for todays came. The room was flooded, and sitting next to her, was Cameron Taylor.

"Crap!" Lily shouted, waking Cameron from his sleep. He fell off the bench and right onto the flooded floor. She let out a little laugh before he shot a glare at her and got up from the floor. She muttered a drying spell, and then proceeded to get rid of the water on the floor before the team came in.

"What the hell happened?" Cameron asked.

"We were waiting for a break in the rain," Lily smiled. "It didn't come."

"Well, we'd better get back up to the castle before we have to come back down for the game. We need to eat."

"Okay," Lily said. "Let's go."

Five minutes later Lily and Cameron entered the Great Hall for breakfast. They'd been hanging out a lot more in the last five weeks, so nobody really thought much of it, except for their friends.

"Where were you last night?" Ariel asked once Lily reached the table.

"I fell asleep in the change rooms," she rolled her eyes. "I was about to leave just as the rain came and then I waited for a break, but it didn't come before I fell asleep."

"Were you with Cameron?" Kim asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"He might have been there," Lily shrugged. "Oh don't be ridiculous," she added as her two best friends got identical grins on their faces. "Nothing happened."

When the two girls started speculating on what happened, Lily rolled her eyes and joined up with the rest of the team, who were all sitting together. For the first time, Lily noticed that the whole school was either in red and gold or in blue and silver. She glanced over to the Gryffindor table and spotted her cousins, all ready for the game today. She caught Rose's eye and smiled, Rose smiling back. Today they were the captains of the respective teams.

After a few minutes, Lily got her team up to go to the changerooms to get ready, and she saw Rose doing the same. The team got ready in silence, and just before they exited the changerooms, Lily gave them their final pep talk.

**

"I don't feel very well," Kim said as her and Ariel got up from the Ravenclaw table.

"Maybe you ate something dodgy," Ariel suggested as they left the hall. "You'll feel better soon, I'm sure of it."

Kim however, wasn't so sure. She'd only felt like this once before, and it hadn't been good that time. As the two girls exited the castle into the grounds, they were joined by James Potter, who put his arms around Kim. The two had been boyfriend and girlfriend since the Easter holidays, and the Easter feast at Lily's house, but they were trying to keep it a secret from Lily.

They took some seats up in the stands. Ariel and Kim were both wearing blue and silver, and James was wearing red, gold, blue and silver. His reasoning was that his house was Gryffindor, but he also wanted to support his sister. Albus sat with them too: he was wearing blue and silver.

"For Gryffindor we have Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley and Taylor!" the commentator for todays match said. Kim recognised the face as that of Reginald Triff, the ex-Keeper for the Ravenclaw team. He was in his seventh year, so he wouldn't be returning to the team. "And on the Ravenclaw team we have Triff, Parkinson, Harlow, Johnson, Weere, Opel and Potter!" More cheers racked the crowd, and Kim noticed that he said Jamiah Johnson's name with a hint of disgust. This obviously wasn't noticed by Lily, who shot Triff a glare before shaking hands with Rose, the Gryffindor team captain, and then with her opposite player, Cameron.

The score was 80 – 60 to Ravenclaw when Kim noticed something in the distance. There was a group of three wizards in dark cloaks making their way across the grounds, and a Kim felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. She knew who they were and what they wanted. She suddenly shook her friends off and darted towards the teacher's stands, where Professor McGonagall was sitting.

"Professor!" Kim called as she felt herself weaken.

"What is it Miss Hennings?" McGonagall asked, concern in her voice.

"They've found me," she said, and McGonagall understood immediately. "They're coming for me."

Professor McGonagall caught Kim as she lost strength and collapsed, and at the same time Reginald Triff announced that Lily Potter had fallen off of her broom. The entire Gryffindor team abandoned play and darted towards her, not wanting her to hit the ground.

**

"_Renervate_," Cameron said, pointing his wand at Lily. There was a Quidditch rule that said nobody was allowed to take their wands onto the pitch, but in reality, nobody listened to it at school games. Lily stirred a little before opening her eyes. She'd been lowered to the ground by her cousins, and she noticed that nobody was playing Quidditch at the moment.

"What happened?" Lily mumbled.

"You fell off of your broom," Cameron said. "Nobody knows why, and you weren't hit with a bludger."

All of a sudden, darkness enveloped the stadium, and three unkown wizards entered the stadium, flying above the stands without the aid of broomsticks. Lily knew of only two wizards that had ever achieved that feat: Voldemort, and Severus Snape. She knew who these wizards were immediately.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice like venom, as she got up and walked towards the dark wizards.

"We are here to finish what has been started," one of them said. His voice was deep, and Lily didn't like the sound of him.

"The mission must be completed," said another.

"What mission?" Lily asked.

"The mission is none of your concern," the first said.

"The girl who can do magic without a wand must be killed," the third one said at the same time. "She is evil, and unnatural, and she must not be allowed to live."

Lily gulped, and looked around at her family. "What makes you think this girl is here?" Cameron came forward and asked.

"We have come half way across the world," the second wizard said. "Our research is precise. The girl is in this stadium."

"What would you say if I told you that you're out of your mind if you think I'm letting you take her?" Lily asked, her temper rising.

"Lily don't!" Rose warned, grabbing her cousin's wrist and spinning her around.

"Why not Rose?" Lily asked.

"They're dark wizards. Let our parents sort this out."

"Our parents can't get here," Lily whispered. "This is down to us."

Rose held a steady gaze with her younger cousin, then dropped her grip and nodded. Lily turned back to the three wizards. "Well?"

"We would fight you!" the first one said.

"Excellent," Lily said, her menacing smile not reaching her eyes. "How about in the forest? Three on three of course."

The wizards looked at each other as Cameron realised Lily's plan.

"Agreed," the third one said.

Satisfied, Lily hopped onto her broom and flew up to the stands, where Professor McGonagall was. "Don't let them see her," Lily said. "And get Dad, and Aunt Hermione."

Professor McGonagall nodded, and disapparated with Kim. Lily supposed that the Headmistress had lifted the spell just for then. She turned back towards the wizards and flew off towards the Forbidden Forest, where her father and aunt soon appeared behind her. There was no crowd as the six wizards raised their wands. Then the battle began.

**

Kim watched as Lily, Lily's father, and Lily's aunt fell at the hands of the dark wizards who had claimed her brother's life. She wouldn't let grief consume her now though, and she felt a power rising within her. She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, taking in the sight of her bedroom. Then she closed them, and was back in the school's forbidden forest. She wasn't going to tell anyone, but everytime she'd closed her eyes since coming to this country, this forest was all that she saw. She had no explanation for it, but now she knew how this would come in handy.

As Lily, the last good witch in the battle, fell, Kim felt her anger rise higher than it had ever risen before: including that time just under a year before when she'd witnessed the killing of her brother. The three wizards smiled at each other, but then their smiles turned to looks of fear. A fire was blazing around them, but it was not harming the wildlife that grew there. They tried to run away but the fire caught them. It did not kill them, nor did it burn them physically, but it was a torture fire. Kim felt no guilt as she watched the fire destroy the lives of these three. It was what they deserved, having no regard for human life. She watched as she saw teachers and students rush over to the scene. The Headmistress was bewildered: the three wizards were getting tortured with a spell obviously not cast by one of the ones on the floor. Kim looked at Cameron's look of understanding as he took Lily's hand in his.

Kim smiled to herself as he carried her up to the hospital wing. Rose carried her mother, and James carried his father. She couldn't follow them up there, but for now she stopped the flames. Then, as the Headmistress disapparated, Kim opened her eyes to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of her.

"I'm ready to go back now," Kim said, taking the outstretched hand.

There was a crack as they disapparated, and Kim opened her eyes to see the three wizards on the ground in front of the forest. She walked over to them and bent down. Barely conscious, their faces contorted into expressions of rage.

"Do one more thing to me, and I promise I will make your lives a living hell," she hissed. "My brother was one thing, but coming after me again and going after my friends is another. Watch your backs."

As the three wizards lost consciousness, Kim ran up to the hospital wing, and when she made it there, James pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her forehead.

"They were after me," Kim told him, hugging him back. "I'm the reason they were here."

"It's not your fault," James said, leading her over to a chair. "Don't ever think that, please."

Kim sobbed into James' shoulder until she fell asleep. James laid her down on a bed at the insistence of the matron, but he never let go of her hand.

**

A little over a week later, the day before OWLs were due to start, Lily woke up in the hospital wing. Cameron was there, sitting on a chair next to her with his Transfiguration textbook open on his lap. Lily, having not been noticed by Cameron, looked at her surroundings. James was sitting on a chair further down the hall, and next to him was Albus, and on the bed was her father. Lily felt a pang of guilt, even more so when she saw her Aunt Hermione. Entering the wing just now were Ginny and Ron, and Ginny, noticing her daughter was awake, came running over.

"Hi mum," Lily said, sitting up in the bed. James and Albus came over too. When James moved, she noticed that Kim was in the hospital wing too, and James quickly explained that she was there for a mixture of shock and guilt. Cameron filled her in on the story, and after the matron checked on Lily, took her over to see her friend, and father.

"I'm so sorry," Lily said as she grabbed her father's hand. He'd obviously been unconscious for the last week too. Lily, having remembered the fight that had knocked her unconscious, recalled that him and Hermione had both been hit pretty hard with nasty curses. Lily had gotten it a bit easier, but it was still a very nasty curse, which was why she had been unconscious for the past week.

"Why aren't they in St. Mungo's?" Lily asked, her brow furrowing.

"St. Mungo's doesn't have any room for them at the moment," Ginny sobbed, holding her husband's hand. "Besides, if they're here, we can be with the whole family at once."

After Lily talked to her parents a bit more, even though one was unable to talk back, she went over to Kim's bed and grabbed her hand.

"Lily!" Kim said, opening her eyes. "Oh, you're okay!"

"Yes, I'm fine," Lily said. "You?"

"A little bit shaken. I'm so sorry you had to do that."

"I didn't have to," Lily said. "I wanted to. You're a really good friend Kim, and I wasn't going to hand you over to those creeps without a fight. Cameron tells me that some sort of fire incapacitated them..."

"Yeah," Kim said. "At least, that's what I heard."

"You really are a bit of a rubbish liar Kim," said Lily. "I know you were the one that saved my life."

"I couldn't have been," Kim protested. "I wasn't even there."

"I know," Lily said, smiling.

Lily was discharged from the hospital wing that evening, and she went down to the feast. She sat at the Gryffindor table that night, needing to be with her family. Albus and Ariel joined them.

"I have an announcement to make!" Professor McGonagall said, making herself audible over the babble of students. "As you are well aware, last weekend there was an incident during the Quidditch match. The two captains have spoken, and a rematch has been scheduled for next weekend." The crowd cheered, and Lily smiled at Rose. They had indeed spoken earlier that day.

"Secondly," McGonagall continued, "Due to the same incident, the OWLs and NEWTs have been postponed for a week. Sadly, this means that fifth and seventh years will have to do exams in their last week of school while the rest of the studens are able to enjoy some ounce of freedom. But we believe that this is the right decision, seeing as how some of the affected students were involved in the incident."

There were cheers from most of the fifth and seventh year students: having their exams postponed for a week seemed like a blessing to them. Lily however just sat there.

**Okay, so I know that chapter was a little depressing, but I needed that to happen. **

**I do however think that it was cute when Lily and Cameron both fell asleep in the changing rooms... awww...**

**And if you're wondering about the sudden different point of view, I needed it to get my point across. I think it worked wonderfully.**

**I'm afraid though, that there probably won't be many chapters left... yikes!! I'm really sorry, but please tell me if you want me to make a sequel. I have a storyline already.**

**Thanks a bunch to reviewers, love you all!!!**

**And please, please review. Pretty please with adorable Gryffindor Seekers on top... **

**=]**

**Love Gabi xx**


	16. Study

Lily passed Cameron and closed her hand around the Golden Snitch. She braked, Cameron pulling up beside her, and the crowd erupted into cheers. The two Seekers smiled at each other and laughed. Lily put her hand out as a gesture of peace, waiting for Cameron to take it. Instead, Cameron pulled her into a tight hug. Soon they were joined by the rest of the players on the field, the Ravenclaw team being Lily's team, and the Gryffindor team making up most of her family. They all floated down to the ground, where a large stage had been conjured into existence by Professor McGonagall, complete with podium. This was the ceremony which would tell who would win the Quidditch Cup.

The four house teams were lined up in alphabetical order. Gryffindor was on one end, Hufflepuff next to them, Ravenclaw next to them, and Slytherin on the other end. The whole crowd was now silent, waiting for the announcement. Lily, as acting captain of the team, was closest to the middle, next to Lupis Groal, the Captain of the Hufflepuff team. Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium.

"Well done everybody, for another year of fabulously played Quidditch. I'm proud of you all. Now for the announcements. In fourth place, Slytherin house."

Albus stepped out and gave Lily a sheepish grin. They'd both known that Slytherin wasn't going to do too well this season, so it was no surprise to them when it was called out. He shook hands with Professor McGonagall and stood infront of the middle of the podium, where fourth place would usually go.

"Now, in third place, we have Hufflepuff house!" Professor McGonagall announced. There were cheers from the yellow-clad spectators, and Lily whispered a 'well done' to Groal as he stepped out to shake the Headmistress' hand. He took his place on the large '3' that was written on the podium. Now it was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Everybody knew who would win it. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had both been undefeated going into that game, and Ravenclaw had just won it.

"In second place, Gryffindor house!" There were more cheers, this time from red-clad spectators, as Rose went up to shake the hand of the Headmistress. Lily looked over to Cameron and smiled. She'd won the cup.

"Which means that Ravenclaw have won the cup!" Professor McGonagall announced to the loudest cheers yet. As Lily walked up to receive the cup from the Headmistress, she saw her two best friends and James in the stands, smiling down at her. After being handed the cup, she stepped onto the big '1' on the podium, and there was a flash of light as somebody took a picture.

"Well done Lily," Albus said, turning around and giving his little sister a hug. Rosie did the same, and she merely shook the hand of the Head Boy.

That night, James Potter acquired an empty classroom and held a party in celebration of his sister winning the cup. Everybody was invited, and almost the entire of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor house showed up (those who weren't studying for their NEWTs and OWLs) and only a few Slytherins. No Hufflepuffs showed up at all. But there was one person missing, the special guest of the party.

"Hey Cameron," James called out across the room. Cameron made his way over to the older Gryffindor.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Do you know where my sister is?" he asked.

"Why would I know?" Cameron asked, although he had an idea.

"Uh, you totally like her," James said. Okay, Cameron had to give him that. It was a little bit obvious that Cameron and Lily liked each other, and we wouldn't put it past James to play that card. "So do you know where she is?"

"I have an idea," he said, sighing. "I suppose I'll see you back here."

"I dunno about that," James said as he met up with Kim.

Cameron, guessing what they were going to go do, rolled his eyes and set out for the Prefect's bathroom. He muttered the password and was met with the sight of Lily sitting on the side of the pool, her legs dangling in the water, and surrounded by a mass of books. The tap was still going, and he assumed that Lily must have the drain out so that it was circulating.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I'm studying," she said. "Now answer my question."

"James wanted to know where you were," Cameron said, sitting down next to her.

"Why couldn't he come himself?" Lily asked, looking up from her Transfiguration book. That was their first OWL the next morning.

"He's -"

"Snogging Kim?" she asked, rolling her eyes and going back to her book.

"Yeah," Cameron laughed. "So why are you studying in here?"

"The common room is full of first years that don't want to get in trouble, Reg Triff and company who either don't want to be at the party or are really bent on passing their NEWTs, and I can't study in the dormitory. So I decided to come here."

"But here? Of all places? Why not the library?"

"Too quiet," she laughed.

"And this isn't?"

"No," she said. "There's the running of the tap, and I can actually hear my thoughts in here. The library is too musty for studying."

"You're a really weird girl," he said.

"I know," she smiled. "Here, quiz me." She handed him her Transfiguration book.

At about three in the morning, Lily and Cameron decided that it was time they were getting to bed. Transfiguration was one of the trickiest subjects, and they had the written later that morning and the practical in the afternoon.

"Well done today Lily," Cameron said as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks," she smiled, looking up into Cameron's eyes. Then something strange happened, something she didn't think about. As she stood on her tippy-toes, he leant over, and their lips met. After what felt like hours, but in reality was only ten seconds, they broke apart, both of them blushing furiously. After a moment more of staring at each other, they looked away.

"Let's not tell anybody about that," Lily said. "Not yet anyway."

"Okay," he said. "See you later Lily." He turned and walked towards his common room.

"Bye," she said, biting her lip and smiling at the same time. Something she only did when she was both very happy and very nervous. Still smiling, she made her way back to the common room.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOO LONG. I've been working on my Marauder's story, so...**

**Anyway, I know it's a short chapter, but a short chapter is better than no chapter =]**

**You love me =]**

**Remeber to review, I promise to reply... **

**Love Gabi xx  
**


	17. No Drama

The last day of school for the fifth and seventh years was their first day of freedom. Because of the postponing of the important exams, they had only finished sititng tests and waving their wands the day before, and they were now trying to enjoy the sun. Tonight was the end-of-term feast, and they would be on the train home tomorrow.

Kim, Ariel and Lily were under the large tree by the lake. They were chatting about random things, like boys and what they were going to do on their holidays, and how often they were going to meet up. Lily was lying down on the grass, and Kim and Ariel were sitting on either side of her. It was a nice sight, and anybody walking past would think they were the best of friends.

"What are you most looking forward to next year?" Ariel asked suddenly.

"Apparition lessons," Kim said immediately. "I can't wait!"

"Dad's taking me down to the ministry this holidays to get apparition lessons," Lily said. "He's arranged it especially with the Head of the Department of Magical Transport. I love having a famous dad..."

The three of them laughed, and Ariel told them what she was most looking forward to. "I'm looking forward to no drama," she said. "I mean, this year, with the whole 'new girl in the middle of the year' thing, and then those dark wizards interrupting the quidditch game, it will be nice to just have a year with no drama at all."

"That sounds nice," Lily and Kim agreed. "I'm looking forward to being Qudditch captain!"

"You don't know you'll be getting Quidditch captain," Ariel said, although everybody knew that Lily would be the new Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain.

Later on, the three of them walked up to their dormitory. They needed to be in their school uniform for the end of term feast. The three of the walked down to the Great Hall, arms linked. This had definitely been the most exciting school year so far. For them, anyway. They sat down in their places at the Ravenclaw table, and they waited for Professor McGonagall to make her speech.

"Some end of term notices!" the Headmistress shouted, and the hall fell silent. "First, I would like to thank each and every one of you for another fabulous year at Hogwarts. Secondly, I would like us all to put our hands together for a very special Professor. Professor Oldo has been the school's Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor for many years, and has decided to retire." The hall clapped their appreciation for Professor Oldo. He was regarded by many the best teacher they had there, and everybody was upset to see him go.

"And now for the house cup!" The applause died down at once. "In fourth place, on three hundred and eighty six points... Hufflepuff house!" There were a few claps, but nobody really cared.

"In third place, on three hundred and ninety five points, Slytherin!" Lily clapped the hardest on the Ravenclaw table, because she was happy for her brother, who at least didn't get last place this year. Now it was down to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, like the Quidditch cup had been. Lily had forgotten to glance at the house hourglasses before entering the hall, and she realised that she had no idea who'd won.

"The final two houses were on four hundred and twenty eight points, and four hundred and twenty nine points." Two tables took a sharp intake of breath at this. There was only one point separating the two houses. "In second place... Gryffindor!"

Every inhabitant of the Ravenclaw table threw their arms up in the air. They'd won both cups this year. Lily looked over to her brother James, and smiled. He held out his hand in the air, as if to offer it to her. She did the same and they moved their hands up and down a few times.

**

"You know what?" Kim said as they hopped on one of the Thestral-drawn carriages down to the Hogwarts Express.

"What?" Ariel, Lily and James asked.

"I'm really going to miss this school. It's like I'm more at home here."

"Hogwarts makes you feel that way sometimes," James said. "I've left it for the last time."

"Funny," I said. "You made the same comment last year."

"Oh, shut up!" he said, hitting her over the back of the head.

"Promise me you'll all write this summer," Kim said.

"Uh Kim," James said.

"We'll see you everyday, won't we?" Lily asked.

"Maybe," she said. "I think I might go to Australia for a few weeks..."

"Oh, of course I'll write. And I'll make James write too."

"I'll write," Ariel promised. "Trust me, I'll need to write. Lily, you don't mind if I vent to you, do you?"

"Of course not," Lily said. "I love hearing your rants. They make me smile. Besides, that's what best friends are for, right?"

"Of course," Ariel said. The three of them hopped of the cart and entered onto the station. They found their luggage and found an empty carriage. James was, to Lily's disappointment, going to be sitting with them on the way home.

It was lunch time when there was a knock on the door. The lady with the trolley had already been down their end of the train, so they wondered who it could be. Lily looked up to see Cameron Taylor, and she quickly hurried out of the carriage. She looked back and saw Ariel making a face at her, and she poked out her tongue.

Cameron and Lily hurried down the prefects carriage, which they knew would be deserted.

"What is so important that my friends had to make a face at me for?" Lily laughed.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said. "In private, obviously. So, how do you think you went on your OWLs?"

"I think I did alright, seeing as how I missed a whole month."

"That's good," he said.

"But that's not what you wanted to talk to me about," Lily interrupted him.

"You got me," he said. He seemed to think about something for a minute and then he put his head up. "Listen, we've become really close over the last few months, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to..."

He stopped.

"Wanted to...?"

"Wanted to come and stay at my house for a few days over the holidays. Mum invited you actually, she said it would be nice for you to come over."

"I would love to," Lily smiled. "I'll have to ask my parents though. They should be fine with it."

"Good," Cameron said. "So, I guess I'll see you this holidays?"

"Yes," Lily said, and she turned to leave. She paused with her hand on the handle, and looked back to Cameron.

"What?" he asked.

Then she ran up to him and kissed him on the lips.

~THE END~

* * *

**Okay, personally, I loved that ending. Really, I did.**

**How about you? Did you like it?**

**Review and tell me please.**

**And if you're sad about the end of the story, don't worry.**

**I'm already working on a sequel, so there'll be more soon.**

**A really big thanks to the people that have been reading from the very beginning (Raindrops for example)**

**And those who discovered it and added it to alerts and favourites**

**And especially to those who reviewed all the time!! You really made my day.**

**And my family's ears bleed, which is an added bonus! =]**

**Love always, Gabi xx  
**


	18. The Sequel Is Up!

**Hey guys, just thought you might like to know that the sequel to this is up!!**

**I know, I'm so proud of myself.**

**Brief Plot Here: **

**Everybody is happy. Cameron and Opia are staying with the Potter's for the summer, James is in Australia with Kim.**

**The school year starts again, and a Mr Marcus DiAngelo (sound familiar) is just starting his first year at Hogwarts.**

**Lily is learning all about her father's past, and while she is, it seems to be reliving itself.**

**Will Lily be able to follow in her father's footsteps and save the wizarding world?**

**Well, you'll just have to read and find out!**

**The Title is "Here It Goes Again"**

**Love you all, thanks for reading**

**Love Gabi xx  
**


End file.
